Harry Potter and the Saiya Jins Power
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: WIP! When the eleven year old who really beat Cell turns out to be a wizard, trouble starts brewing. Can Harry Potter, Gohan and their friends beat Voldemort once and for all or will they fail in the attempt?
1. Bittersweet Parting

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part one  
  
Bittersweet Parting  
  
Disclaimer: Unless I'm a he-she, I can't own both at once, and I'm not english or Japanese anyway.  
  
ENJOY! NEW AND IMPROVED!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan whimpered softly, pulling his knees to his chest and nuzzling his face into them. It was growing dark out now, the stars appearing in the clear sky. Bird calls rang in the four thirty-nine mountain area. The boy leaned back. He remember seeing the stars when he and Bulma and Krillian went to Namek-Sei just four years ago. It seemed so much longer than four years, with the androids attacking and Dr. Gero, and…and…and CELL. And his Tousan's death. His life weighed heavily on his mind, haunting him.  
  
His nightmares had gotten worse over the past two months since his father's death. His mother had just had another baby, only two months old. Goten. Gohan sniffed and buried his face. He wished his Tousan were there now.  
  
The haunting lonely cry of an owl caught his attention. There weren't many near him home—the dinosaurs tended to eat them—but here was one sitting next to him, ruffling its tail feather's importantly. Gohan's black eyes narrowed as he eyed the owl. It was an ordinary brown owl, nothing particularly special, except for the paper attached to its leg.  
  
The owl hooted impatiently and seemed to scowl at the young Demi Saiya-Jin. Gohan blinked but removed the letter. "Gohan Son, Four Thirty-nine Mountain area, Japan, The Wilderness?" His confusion only increased as he opened the letter.  
  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…KASSAN!"  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, stared out at the lifeless street of Private Drive at three in the morning. The street lamps were the only thing that held what remotely resembled life. He'd been having dreams again. Premonitions. It had been Voldemort again, fighting a boy with wild black hair falling past his shoulders and tied back in a short horse's tail. Except it had been flickering gold…  
  
Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? No one can make their hair change colors on a whim, not even a wizard unless they used a wand. But this child hadn't been. Harry didn't even know if the boy was a wizard. With a sigh he pulled out a parchment. Maybe Sirius would have an answer to all of this.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted angrily. "Get over here you fool! I told you I wanted old forms of magic! You useless bafoon! How dare you look for it in "Great Magical Accomplishments of the Twentieth Century!"  
  
"My apologies, master!" Wormtail shrieked. "I thought that there might be something of use…!"  
  
"You idiot! Do you have any idea how much time you've wasted!? You fool!" Voldemort's yelling increased. "You must be punished! CRUCIO!"  
  
"No master, please!" Wormtail cried, falling to his knees in pain. "Mercy, mercy!"  
  
Voldemort gave the other man a fearsome look and waved off the curse. "Continue looking, slave." He snarled. "And get OUT of my SIGHT!"  
  
Wormtail scurried off.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Oh my." Chichi gasped, reading the letter Gohan handed her. "I can't believe it. But I don't see how it could be a trick. Vegita wouldn't bother pulling one this elaborate and who else would want to?"  
  
"Is magic even real?" Gohan asked, blinking.  
  
"Of course, Gohan." Chichi told him briskly. "What do you think the dragonballs are?"  
  
"I never really thought about it." Gohan admitted.  
  
Chichi sighed. "I thought I raised you better than that!" She scolded in a teasing tone.  
  
Gohan smiled. "You'll allow me to go, then?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
The boy cheered. "Thank you, Kassan!"  
  
"You'd better learn to control it, boy!" Chichi said sternly. "There is no way that I want it breaking loose like the REST of your power, which you should keep hidden as well as you can."  
  
"Of course, Kassan." The boy agreed. "The letter said that we should send a reply and someone would be here to get me by the end of the week. To spend the summer in England."  
  
"To learn the culture. Ingenious. I'm sure they'll teach my boy every thing he needs to know." Chichi's eyes sparkled happily. "Oh, you'll be the smartest boy ever!"  
  
"Kassan?" Gohan backed slowly away. "Are you…okay?"  
  
"Of course, Gohan. Don't be silly."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan danced around the house. It was finally Friday! He was getting picked up today! He couldn't wait to meet whoever was going to take him in! It was so exciting! He already knew English, thanks to his Kassan and Bulma, the family friend and owner of the multi-billion dollar Capsule Corporation.  
  
A knock at the door startled the boy from his thoughts and he leapt up from the couch. "I've got it!" he screamed with glee. Chichi bit back a smile. It was so good to see him acting like a child again. Like the innocent he was supposed to be, but never had the chance.  
  
A tall and lanky red headed man stood at the door with a strict looking teen-aged boy beside him. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasly." He said, holding out his hand. "This is Percy, my son. I'm guessing that you're Gohan?"  
  
"Hai!" The boy agreed enthusiastically. Remembering his manners, he added, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."  
  
"And you as well." The man replied. "May we come in so that I can speak to your mother?"  
  
"Hai! Follow me, please!" The boy eagerly lead them into the small house. Percy looked around in obvious distaste and sighed at the hyper eleven year old.  
  
"Kassan, the guests that are taking me are here!" Gohan shouted. "They want to talk to you!"  
  
"I'm coming, Gohan!" Chichi called in reply, walking carefully down the steps, Gohan's younger brother, Goten, cradled in her arms. "Take him for me." She said, holding the alert two month old out.  
  
Happily, Gohan did as asked, cuddling the child in his arms and cooing.  
  
Percy snorted and his father shot him a glare.  
  
The teen crossed his arms and stared at Gohan. The boy was, in his opinion, a freak. He was still relatively short with spiky black hair falling past his shoulders and pulled back into a ponytail. He was obviously of oriental decent, his black eyes large and a rounded almond shape. He was dressed typically, for him, meaning Percy found it odd. A typical Japanese style shirt in white and navy blue martial arts pants. Around his neck was an odd necklace made to resemble a dragon holding a yellow-gold ball with four red orange stars etched into the surface. It was small but amazingly well made.  
  
Gohan didn't notice the older teen's stare and continued to play with his baby brother until Chichi caught his attention. "Gohan, it's time for you to go."  
  
"Okay, Kassan." He said softly, hugging her. "I'll be back for next summer, I promise!" He whispered. "Stay safe. And call Vegita or Bulma if anything happens, okay?"  
  
Chichi smiled. "Who's the parent here, you or me?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kassan." Gohan smiled. "Anata no suki. I'll miss you."  
  
"I love you too, my chibi ichi." Chichi said. She released the boy who stepped to the door.  
  
"I've got my stuff." He said to Mr. Weasly, shouldering his small backpack. "Sarabada." Gohan whispered to her softly.  
  
Chichi smiled. She knew how to fix THIS particular mood. As he left, she shouted one last thing to him. And it never failed to get a grin. "Don't bring shame and reproach upon the family name!"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They went by what Gohan learned was a "Portkey" To get from Japan to the Weasly's house in England. On a different person, the expression would have been called shock. On Gohan, however, it was a mere twitch of an eyebrow. The house he stood next to was thrown together haphazardly, and called the Burrow.  
  
"Is it magic?" He asked Mr. Weasly. If the man said no, Gohan didn't think he would enter the house. No matter who lived there.  
  
"Of course, Gohan." He laughed. The boy couldn't help sighing in relief. He HAD been worried, after all.  
  
"Dad?" A teen, younger than the stuck-up Percy but older than Gohan by about four years, came out of the thrown together house.  
  
"Hello, Ron. This is our house guest, Gohan." Mr. Weasly told him, smiling. "He's to start Hogwarts this year. He's eleven."  
  
"Konichiwa." Gohan bowed slightly. Ron blinked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gomen nasai." Gohan stuttered. "Er-sorry. I'm Japanese and I kind of forgot I was in England."  
  
Ron laughed while Percy rolled his eyes with contempt. "It's okay," Ron told the boy, "I think it's really cool that you speak Japanese!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Arigatou. I think it is cool you speak English."  
  
Percy snorted at the exchange. "Follow me." He snapped, turning to the house. "You're sharing my room because there's no where else to put you, so hurry up."  
  
"I am right behind you!" Gohan hurried to follow the man. "I apologize for making you wait."  
  
Percy snorted and took Gohan to the room they would share. "All my brother's are home and Harry Potter is coming next week, so you HAVE to share with me." The man made it sound like a curse. Gohan blushed and looked down in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble--."  
  
"Just shut up." Percy snapped. "I'll tell you once. You don't bother me at all, you make no noise while you're in here, and you stay away from me and we're going to get along fine."  
  
"H-hai." Gohan said softly.  
  
"And you don't speak Japanese."  
  
"Of course." The boy agreed softly. How on earth was going to explain the nightmares?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was three nights after Gohan arrived when Bill stumbled down stairs for a drink of water at two thirty in the morning. There was a sound of thrashing coming from Percy's room and a frightened whimper. Then a louder cry. "Tousan!"  
  
"Shut up!" Percy hissed, waking the child.  
  
Gohan gasped and backed away from the angry looking teen. "G-gomen nasai! I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered, looking at the blankets. "I don't mean to cause trouble."  
  
"Well, I am TRYING to sleep and YOU are keeping ME awake. So shut up." Percy snapped at the boy.  
  
Gohan sniffed and Bill growled. He'd had ENOUGH. "PERCY!" He snarled, careful not to be too loud. He barged into the room. "Leave him alone! He had a nightmare!"  
  
Gohan continued to look at the bed. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble." He said softly. "I don't mean it. Really."  
  
Bill shook his head. "It's no trouble. C'mon, we'll get you a nice cup of tea."  
  
Gohan kept his head down as he followed the older wizard from the room. He didn't want to be a bother. It seemed he still couldn't do anything right.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry Potter gave an impatient sigh and looked out the window for what had to be the millionth time in fifteen minutes. The Weasly's were SUPPOSED to come and take him to their house for the rest for the summer and he couldn't wait to go.  
  
Impatiently he danced from foot to foot and watched the street anxiously. This was the LONGEST week of his life! A car went past the window and his head jerked up. It passed the house, so that wasn't them…  
  
A blue car pulled into the driveway. That must be them. Harry knew it was. He grabbed his smaller bag—his trunk was downstairs already—and leapt down the steps. "Finally!' He exclaimed, seeing Ron standing in the front hallway. "I thought you'd NEVER get here!"  
  
Ron laughed. "This is going to be the best summer EVER!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry agreed. "We're going to have a blast."  
  
The two practically raced to the car that the Weasly's had brought and strapped themselves in. "Oh…Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've kinda got another house guest this summer, besides you. He's a Japanese kid and we're hosting him. He's going to Hogwarts."  
  
"There aren't magic schools in Japan?"  
  
"Not really, they're generally shrines and the magic is a bit…different than what we do. But Gohan wasn't trained and the Japanese minister of magic checked up on him and they decided he'd have to go to a boarding school. Dumbledore said that the others didn't want to take him and that he'd have to learn a different language anyway, but he knows English, so, here he is."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? How old is he?"  
  
"He's eleven. Not late at all, really, though he probably should have started last year." Ron shrugged. "You'll see what he's like. He's quite interesting."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ginny?" Gohan stepped into the living room and tapped the only girl of the Weasly family (besides Mrs. Weasly) on the shoulder.  
  
"What, Gohan?" She sighed, glancing up from the book.  
  
"Your Kassan wants you to…de-gnome…the garden…" Gohan trailed off. "She said I was to help, but I would have done it myself except…I have no idea what she's talking about."  
  
Ginny gave the eleven year old a small smile. "That's all right, Gohan. I'll show you. It's more fun with two people anyway."  
  
Gohan gave a tiny smile. "I don't want to be a bother."  
  
Ginny grinned. "You're no bother." She told him, ruffling his hair. "Let's get the garden done."  
  
It had been about a week since Percy and Bill had gotten into their argument about Gohan and the demi Saiya-Jin knew it was his fault. If he didn't have so many nightmares about those stupid battles…if he'd never been in those battles…there were so many if's that could have changed EVERYTHING.  
  
Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. "Get a grip on yourself, Gohan." She grinned. "This isn't your fault at all. Now, let me show you how to De-gnome the garden…"  
  
The duo were headed outside when a car pulled into the driveway. Ginny grinned. "Harry!"  
  
"Hi, Ginny!" Harry gave a small smile to the girl. The red head had a crush on the boy for years (since she'd first seen him) and the girl blushed. "Who is this?" Harry gestured to Gohan.  
  
"K-konichiwa!" Gohan bowed. He blushed slightly, he hated meeting people he didn't know. "Watashi wa Son Gohan desu."  
  
"Ron?" Harry glanced at his best friend. "What did he just say?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
Gohan blushed brighter. "Gomen…sorry. Chikuso. I just can't keep my English straight. I'm Gohan."  
  
Harry smiled, bright green eyes glittering in amusement. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
The boy was obviously muggle born since he didn't double take Harry's scar. "He's the one that defeated You-Know-Who!" Ginny whispered into Gohan's ear.  
  
"I can't say I know who." Gohan looked confused.  
  
"The Dark Lord!" Ginny explained.  
  
"Um…" This only served to confuse Gohan even more.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why is everyone so afraid to say his name?" Gohan asked. "It's just a name."  
  
"He's killed a lot of people." Ginny said softly.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "So has death. But you don't fear him. And even death can be defeated."  
  
No one had a reply to that.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Okay, so I should be tarred and feathered, I KNOW I promised this MONTHS ago, and I'm really really sorry. Transfering files suck. Well, I hope you liked, review for me, please!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Two  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Go read.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ever since the incident involving the Dark Lord's name the Weasly's had seen Gohan in a new light. He obviously wasn't a scared eleven year old that the nightmares made him seem to be. They never got much about the nightmares out of him, although, he did mention it being about his father--Gohan called him his Otousan-- and a monster.  
  
It had been much better since he'd moved from Percy's room, Mr. Weasly suspected that Gohan had some empathic abilities, and it was almost two weeks since both the last nightmare had been dispelled and Harry Potter had arrived.  
  
To the children's disappointment there was only a month left until school began. But that didn't stop most of the household going to play quidditch one day.  
  
The first problem was that they didn't have a broom for Gohan, and Gohan had been staring at them with this incredulous look on his face. "I'm supposed to RIDE that?" He asked, stepping back.  
  
"Yeah. It's a broomstick," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"No, that's a household tool," Gohan replied. "I'm not riding on it."  
  
But if you don't ride on it, how will we play?" Harry pointed out reasonably. "You have to fly in this game, Gohan."  
  
"I CAN. But not on THAT!" Gohan scowled. "That is for sweeping, not flying."  
  
"Not in this world."  
  
"I am not riding it! I can fly on my own! I don't need help!" Gohan all but yelled.  
  
"No one can fly without help," Ron scoffed.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and levitated slowly into the air, arms crossed, "Then I'm no one because I can."  
  
Jaws hit the dirt and Ron looked ready to pass out. "Whoa," Was all the group could say for several seconds.  
  
"Now, you going to teach me how to play or not?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan learned fast. He understood the rules of Quidditch almost as fast as they could be told. The afternoon was spent with the Weaslys, Harry, and Gohan playing quidditch in the small paddock outside the house, hidden by trees.  
  
The boy sighed, wishing that he could be like them. All innocent and carefree. But everywhere he went, he had to be on red alert. Some one may have been waiting to attack, a monster ready to kill…  
  
The boy shook his head. This was not the time to think of that. He had a game to worry about. It would not do any harm to let his guard down HERE, most likely, where Cell was a thing of the past and Freeza was never known.  
  
Gohan smiled and held out his hands. "You won't get passed me!" He shouted, laughing.  
  
Bill smiled. Getting Gohan out of Percy's room was the best thing that could have happened. He was much happier than he had been two weeks ago. Bill knew Gohan wasn't what he seemed, and it was nice to see the usually serious boy have fun.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Molly watched the children playing in the living room later that week. "We're going to Diagon alley this weekend," She told them, smiling. "Make sure you have your supply list ready."  
  
"Okay, Mum," Ron replied from the game of chess he and Harry were playing. Harry was losing rather badly, and Gohan looked up from his book, over and the chess board, and told Harry to move his queen three spaces left. Harry, shrugging, complied.  
  
Ron blinked, "I'm in check!"  
  
"I don't know how you missed that." Gohan muttered to himself, "It was blatantly obvious."  
  
Ron could only mouth like a fish. But he still won the game.  
  
"How did you get so good at chess, Gohan?" Ron questioned after the game.  
  
"Long story," Gohan replied, and refused to say more.  
  
Ron blinked in confusion and shook his head. This boy was hard to understand. Sometimes he seemed more like an adult than a child. It was strange.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Molly Weasly shook Harry into wakefulness and got Ron out of bed. "Diagon alley today, boys," She reminded them, leaving the room. "Be ready in an hour."  
  
"Okay, mum," Ron muttered sleepily, turning to his closet.  
  
Harry sighed at his friend, still half-asleep, and reached out to grab a bright orange robe before Ron could put it on. Instead he handed the red head a black robe. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Despite being a wizard Harry still found muggle clothing more comfortable than wizard robes, but only when they fit properly.  
  
He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, yawning sleepily, "Morning Gohan."  
  
Gohan grinned. "Hello!" He chirruped. He was a morning person. The Japanese Demi Saiya-Jin was dressed in black pants and a blood colored shirt with the silvery golden dragon necklace flashing. "Harry?"  
  
"What?" Harry mumbled, grabbing a bit of toast.  
  
"What is Diagon alley?" The boy asked, somewhat timidly. The last time he'd disturbed someone at breakfast (who had, incidentally, been Percy) he'd been yelled at.  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. Gohan was unusually quite, if the last few weeks were any indication, and he never asked a lot of questions no matter how much he may not know. "It's where we buy our school supplies," Harry tried to explain. "They sell magical things so muggles don't see them."  
  
"What's that? A muggle, I mean." Gohan asked, looking a bit ashamed, "I'm sorry, I should know…I just…"  
  
"No one told you? It simply means non-magical people." Harry gave a small smile, "It's nothing to be ashamed about. There are many things in this world you'll be unfamiliar with. You'll have to ask about them sometime."  
  
"Hai, I know…but the last time I asked, Percy yelled at me…he tries to sound so self righteous and he isn't, not at all."  
  
Harry gave a noncommittal noise and smiled. "You'll have a lot of fun," He promised. "I did."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan stared incredulously at the green glitter in the flower pot Mrs. Weasly was holding out to him. "Wha-what's that? What am I to do with it?"  
  
"This, my dear, is floo powder. It allows us to travel by fire," The woman explained, "but you've never used it before, I should have guessed. Harry, dear, will you go first?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasly," Harry tried to look like he didn't care, despite the fact that the last time he'd used floo powder he'd ended up in Knockturn alley. He grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fireplace, watching the flames leap up and turn a sick acid green. He stepped into them and yelled, "Diagon alley!" As loudly as he could.  
  
Gohan blinked as the boy disappeared into the fire. "Where'd he go?" The Japanese boy asked, clearly startled. "Couldn't we just fly? Why do we have to take…floo powder?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Gohan," Mr. Weasly laughed. "This is much faster!"  
  
Gohan stared at him as though he'd gone mad, but took a pinch of powder from the proffered flowerpot. He repeated Harry's actions and yelled loudly for Diagon alley. The world began to spin and some sort of door seemed to spin past as he whirled about faster and faster.  
  
He was thrown from the fireplace in an unfamiliar pub and almost crashed to the floor. He flipped instead and landed hard on his feet, staggering slightly. "I don't like it," He told Harry, frowning slightly. "If any enemies met you here, you'd be too dizzy to fight."  
  
Harry looked at the child blankly, and didn't reply. Gohan, realizing what he'd said, blushed hotly. Harry frowned, "You sound like a warrior."  
  
Gohan didn't reply. He couldn't. He couldn't tell these innocents what he'd undergone in his short life. Couldn't tell them about the horrors he'd faced, the lives he'd ruined. He couldn't do that to anyone, especially not to them. The boy looked to his feet. "Forget it," He said softly.  
  
Harry blinked. He'd never met anyone quite so withdrawn. Gohan didn't share much of anything, knowingly or not. It was almost as if he was hiding some really important things. It was a pity that Harry had no idea how right he was.  
  
The rest of the group arrived not long after and it saved Harry from asking anything more.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan, Harry, and the Weaslys had gone to the bank and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were showing Gohan the sights of the wizarding world. The boy was in awe of everything. But one thing that the group noticed was that he tried not to make in obvious. The other three frowned. He was most definitely not the normal eleven year old. Not even close.  
  
It was after both the book store and potions shop that problems arose. They were headed over to get Gohan some robes, Harry needed some himself, when shouting drew their attention to an alley just next to the shop. A boy slightly taller than Harry with slicked back hair stood there, glaring at several younger children, who appeared to be first years, just as Gohan was.  
  
The older boy smirked. "You should have listened to me," He said lowly, terrifying the children even more. "Now I'll have to hurt you."  
  
"Iie. You won't be touching them," Gohan could keep his silence no longer. "Leave them alone."  
  
"Who are you? Another mudblood?" The blond boy hissed. "I am Draco Malfoy, of old wizard blood. You are nothing."  
  
"I am Son Gohan," His eyes flashed turquoise and his hair turned blonde for a brief moment. "Now, you WILL leave them be."  
  
"Son? Who would call their child something like that? Are your parents stupid, boy?" Draco laughed until he felt his insides would burst.  
  
"I am Japanese. In Japan, the last name goes first." Gohan gave a derisive snort, "You sure are stupid."  
  
Draco gave a sneer, "You are a mudblood and not worth my time."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "I'm not insulted. Probably because I most likely am what you have called me. I'm not ashamed of my heritage."  
  
"A mudblood is a term for low life muggles that think they have magic," Draco replied haughtily.  
  
"It's also very derogatory," Harry added, still stunned from Gohan interrupting Draco and his "fun".  
  
"I see," Gohan shrugged. "No matter. I am still not insulted. His intelligence is the only thing worth insulting around here. I've seen smarter dinosaurs. Hell, I've seen smarter ROCKS! And that's rather insulting to the rock, being compared to something such as he."  
  
"You!" Draco seethed, lunging at the smaller boy. Gohan snickered and dodged.  
  
"Missed."  
  
Draco lunged a second time.  
  
"Missed again." Gohan raised an eyebrow, "I hate to tell you this, blondie, but I'm faster than you'll ever be."  
  
Draco growled and tried to hit the boy, only to fall to the ground this time and land in the mud "I won't forgive you for this, SON," Draco snarled. "You'd better watch your back!"  
  
Gohan snorted and whirled about, heading towards the front of the alley. "If I thought you were a danger, I would have simply killed you," Was his reply as he left.  
  
Draco stared at the mouth of the alley in shock. What WAS that kid?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron stared at Gohan in shock. In fact, the trio had been gaping at the boy since he stood up to Draco in the alley ten minutes ago. Ron was the first to regain his voice. "D-do you have any IDEA who you just threatened?" He managed. Harry and Ginny nodded dumbly in agreement.  
  
"Do I care?" The child-like innocence was back in his voice.  
  
Harry blinked, but let Ron do the talking. This was his area of expertise, after all. "He's from an old wizard family!" Ron all but yelled in his shock. "He could get you thrown into Azkaban or—or killed by the Dark Lord!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yay," He stated flatly. "It's not like I haven't met death face to face before."  
  
Harry blinked. "You had best be careful, though," He admonished. "Now, let's get our robes."  
  
Gohan sighed, trailing along behind the trio. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The wand shop was the last stop of the day. Gohan sniffed the dusty old store and promptly sneezed. The shop was awful! His poor nose! He, being a Demi Saiya-Jin, had very acute senses. All of them, excluding, perhaps, taste. He and his father could eat nearly anything that was not moving. Typical school food did not count, it had yet to die.  
  
In any case, the shop was not a good place for a young Demi Saiya-Jin with an over-reactive nose to be. The boy sniffed and frowned, tilting his head as someone stepped into the room. "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked shocked, silvery eyes wide. "No one has ever sensed my presence before, young one," The man told him. "I am Ollivander, maker of fine wands since…"  
  
"382 BC, I know," Gohan broke in. "What do I need to do?"  
  
The man blinked again and shook his head, "Hold out your wand hand, please."  
  
"Um…which one is that?"  
  
"Which hand do you write with?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then it is that one."  
  
The man pulled out a silver measuring tape and began to read numbers off of it. Gohan, realizing it was working by itself when it wrapped itself around his wrist, looked slightly surprised.  
  
The man simply pulled out a box. "Unicorn tail hair and ebony, fourteen inches." He held the stick out. Gohan blinked. "Well, go on!" Ollivander said after several seconds, "Give it a wave!"  
  
Looking somewhat dubious, Gohan complied. The wand sat there. He sighed and handed it back, "I don't think it does anything…"  
  
Ollivander looked delighted, "Wonderful!" He exclaimed, going at the tests with more zeal, "You appear to be a difficult customer! But that's all right! The harder the better I always…achoo!"  
  
Gohan blinked, "Um…of course…if you say so…" While the man was looking for a wand, Gohan wandered about, looking at the packed shelves. A tiny whisper raced through his veins, calling him closer to the brightly polished ebony box settle in the far corner of the room, on a display table.  
  
He looked hesitant for a moment, the caressed the wood of the box, hearing the wood sing in his veins. "Ollivander-san?" He questioned softly, "What wand is this? Why is it calling me?"  
  
"Calling you?" Ollivander whirled. "What do you mean, 'calling' you?"  
  
"It calls for me to pick it up," His fingers encountered a kanji etched into the wood. Honor. He continued to trail his fingers along the box. A symbol was next. It was a katana crossed with a broadsword and settled in a circle. A second kanji was the final thing on the box. Power.  
  
"I don't think…" Ollivander hesitated. "Oh, well, open it and try. I doubt it wil do anything. You have to be special to use it."  
  
Gohan lifted the lid. The wand was about fifteen inches long and the soft red-orange of his Otousan's gi with blood-colored streaks running through it. The same three symbols were etched on the wand, evenly spaced from top to bottom. The symbols were creating three "sides" to it. Around the very top and very bottom was an intricate design containing several symbols Gohan didn't recognize.  
  
"Vegita-sei blood wood containing one dragon heart string and something else, although no one knows what." Ollivander whispered, as Gohan waved it. A white light burst from the tip and twisted into a dragon shape before fading away. Gohan gave a contented sigh and Ollivander gaped.  
  
The wand was fourteen galleons.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) You should feel lucky. I wasn't going to post these until I had all sixteen chapters...mwahahaha! But I did. So many people just kept asking. Remember, Reviews make me write faster. . . *hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge*  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	3. Scarlet Trains and Castles

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Three  
  
Scarlet Trains and Castles  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd have money. I don't. I trust you're smart enough to make the connection?  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan felt at home at the Weasly's, they had helped him with the minor—but important—aspects of western life. Things like forks and speaking English all the time and not lapsing into Japanese. Gohan was happy there, he could admit that, although he DID miss his mother terribly.  
  
Dark eyes gazed up at the moon, and Gohan, not accustomed to praying, felt the desire to at the moment. Mostly because he and Kami were friends. "Tell Okassan I miss her, please Dende?" He asked softly, knowing his friend heard, "And tell Vegita that he better keep training, because I am!"  
  
The stars seemed to glow brighter and Gohan grinned, "Thanks, Dende."  
  
"Gohan?" It was Harry. Bill had gone back to work and Gohan had the room mostly to himself.  
  
"Good night, Harry," Gohan smiled. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." It was rather late and Gohan nodded. As a Saiya-Jin he only needed two nights of deep sleep a week, Friday and Saturday nights, to survive. He could sleep more, but then he only slept for a couple hours every night and dozed from there. If he stayed in bed for too long, he felt lazy.  
  
"I see," Gohan nodded. "I suppose we are in the same boat, then."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are. I was just wondering about what you did in Diagon Alley the other day. You know, changing your hair and eye color. I didn't want to bring it up in front of every one, but now seems like a good time."  
  
"I'm glad. But I can't tell you. It only happens when I'm mad, but…I can't tell you more than that. Kassan told me not to." Gohan refused to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"Gohan?" Harry reached out a hand.  
  
The younger boy shook his head. "I'm okay." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm tired. Are you going to go on to bed?"  
  
Harry gave a tiny yawn. "Yeah, I think I will. Night Gohan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Harry." Gohan bowed slightly. "Er…Gomen. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Gohan."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What do you mean we just run into the wall?" Gohan demanded in a hiss. "It's a WALL!"  
  
He was, in truth, more concerned about them running into the wall. Nothing would happen to him if he did it. He'd be more concerned for the wall.  
  
"Not INTO, THROUGH!" Ron rolled his eyes. "We DO know what we're doing."  
  
"Gomen nasai, but it seems kind of crazy."  
  
"It IS crazy." Harry grinned. "But we do it every year. Go on, it doesn't hurt."  
  
Gohan shot the two humans one more incredulous look and jogged slowly at the wall. He passed through easily, Harry and Ron following behind him. Mrs. Weasly gave a tiny smile. "I thought you had changed your mind for a moment there, Gohan."  
  
"Sorry to worry you, Mrs. Weasly." Gohan grinned sheepishly. "I'm not used to running through walls." Not exactly true, he was VERY used to running into and through walls. He just wasn't used to not experiencing pain before doing it.  
  
"It does take some getting used to." Mr. Weasly agreed. "But that is beside the point. The train leaves in thirty minutes and I want you all on board."  
  
"Hai, Mr. Weasly." Gohan bowed slightly. "Where do I have to sit?"  
  
"Where ever you like." Harry told him. "Do you want to sit with us?"  
  
"If you do not mind." Gohan smiled cutely.  
  
"Not at all. Here, come with us." Ron said, leading the way. "Ginny? Are you sitting with us this year?"  
  
The red headed girl nodded. "I was talking to my friends but they were being stupid." Her voiced heightened in pitch. "Oh, Harry stayed at your house all summer AGAIN?! How do you STAND it? AND you got a foreign exchange student? Is he cute? He's only eleven? Well, is he cute?"  
  
Ron winced. "I'm sorry." Gohan had to agree.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione called, tugging her trunk after her. "A little help here?"  
  
Gohan hopped to his feet. "Sure. Where do you want it?"  
  
  
  
Hermione shrugged, not expecting him to be able to life the trunk. "Over there, I suppose."  
  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the Demi Saiya-Jin lifted the heavy trunk easily and placed it where she'd gestured. "How did you?!"  
  
"Huh?" Was Gohan's intelligent reply. "What do you mean? It was easy. I just lifted it and moved it to where you told me. Did I do it wrong?" He sounded worried.  
  
"No…not that…I was just…surprised, is all." Hermione stuttered out. "Um…so, who's this, Ron? Harry? Ginny?"  
  
"That's Gohan." Harry told her. "He's the new student from Japan. He's going to be going to Hogwarts because of the ministry there."  
  
"I see." Hermione gave him a doubtful look, but returned to the book she was holding in her hands. Gohan glanced at it.  
  
"I didn't know you studied trigonometry at a wizard school!" He exclaimed.  
  
"We don't. That's just Hermione, being smart. She's a book worm." Ron grinned.  
  
"I wanted to take my G.E.D. after I graduated Hogwarts, then I was thinking about going to a muggle university." Hermione told the Demi Saiya-Jin youth. "Then I can work in either world."  
  
"That's really neat." He hopped into the seat next to her. "May I see your book? Kassan was teaching me calculus before I left and I was wondering if I remembered any of this."  
  
"Calculus?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Smart one, aren't you?"  
  
"Okassan thought so." Gohan laughed as he remember his mother sending his school books to Namek-sei with him. "She made me study a lot when I was younger."  
  
"I see." Hermione nodded, and Gohan grinned, turning to look out the window.  
  
"Oh wow!" He exclaimed, delighted. "It is so pretty here!" His excitement was hardly contained and he looked extremely happy as he stared out the window. "The scenery in Japan is different than this." He told his English friends.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Japan is more wild." Gohan told them, dreamily. "We still have dinosaurs roaming about if you know where to look. And the mountains are beautiful. There's a lot of shrines too. I couldn't study magic there, though, because the teachers thought my magic was to modern. Usually only Mikos and Shinkans study at shrines."  
  
"What are Mikos?" Harry tipped his head in a confused manner.  
  
"And what are Shinkans?" Ron added  
  
"They are like…priestesses, and priests. They study the older magic. And they don't use wands. Mikos are very powerful." Gohan's face was dreamy again. "Then there are the monks and the martial artists…"  
  
"Yeah, Dudley talks about Hurcule non-stop." Harry made a face. "He's really ugly, though I suppose we owe him since he DID save the world from Cell."  
  
Gohan hid a snort and curled up in the seat, dropping his head onto Hermione's lap so he could still see the book in her hands. "He's jus' a…silly…" Gohan dropped off for a nap, having missed sleeping last night in his excitement.  
  
"He's adorable!" Hermione cooed softly. "Very innocent."  
  
"He may have a nightmare." Ron told her dubiously. "He was sharing a room with Percy and he woke up with them a lot. He didn't have them as much when he was in Bill's room, but he might have one here since he doesn't know the train very well."  
  
Gohan sighed in his sleep, muttering something briefly about Goten and settled back down, their voices soothing him back into dreamland. He didn't have nightmares.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Gohan." Harry shook the boy awake gently. "Time to wake up."  
  
"Nani? "Arry?" Gohan yawned, sitting up. "How long did I sleep?"  
  
"About eight hours." Harry grinned. "You must not have slept last night. But we need to get changed into our robes now."  
  
"Okay." Gohan hopped out of bed, changing into his robes quickly. "How long until we get there?"  
  
"Only about ten minutes. Then you're going to follow Hagrid with the other first years." Harry told the younger boy with a grin.  
  
"I've got to leave you? But…but I want to stay with you!" Gohan begged. "Onegai?"  
  
"No, Gohan, you have to go with the other first years. You'll see us again in the great hall." Ron told him, trying to calm his fears. "We'll see you then."  
  
"O-okay." Gohan agreed, shakily. He nodded, regaining his composure. "Till then."  
  
With much trepidation, Gohan followed the large man with wild black hair and beetle black eyes as he called for the first years. The boy's robes flapped wildly in the strong breeze that had sprung up and his face was set so he showed no emotion.  
  
"No more'n four ta a boa'!" The giant shouted, settling into the first. Gohan glanced at the small boats and stepped calmly into one.  
  
"Can I—may I join you?" A voice behind him, clearly feminine asked.  
  
"Hai." Gohan turned around to see the girl get into the boat. "Watashi wa Son Gohan desu."  
  
"Kobanwa!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Watashi wa Satan Videl desu!"  
  
"You speak Japanese?" Gohan felt excitement grow within him. He was so far from home that the little comfort of this was welcome.  
  
"I AM Japanese!" The girl informed him, brushing her long black pigtails from her face and regarding him coolly with her large baby blue eyes.  
  
"Sugoi!" Gohan grinned. "I am too! It's nice to have another here! Now I don't feel so…cut off from Japan."  
  
"Uh huh!" Videl agreed, sitting next to him.  
  
"We're sitting here." A new voice interrupted rudely.  
  
"Kobanwa." Gohan greeted politely. "It's…nice to meet you." Videl let out a soft snort and Gohan privately agreed.  
  
"Speak English, stupid mudblood." The boy said haughtily. "This IS England, after all."  
  
"And I am from Japan." Gohan smiled with the big Son Grin. "It's nice to meet you…Er-I didn't catch your name."  
  
"You can call me Lucas." The boy replied.  
  
"Your very rude." Videl informed him, and the two Japanese children turned their backs on the boy and ignored him the rest of the trip.  
  
"Look at the castle!" Videl gasped in awe. "It's so big! And beautiful!"  
  
"Hai!" Gohan breathed. "I've never seen anything like it! Harry and Ron said it was magnificent, but they never said anything like THIS!"  
  
The two were too dumb struck to say anything more.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You will be sorted into four houses." The professor, McGonagall told them as they entered a small room before two large doors. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
  
"Where do you suppose they will put us?" Videl asked softly, looking at Gohan with slightly frightened eyes.  
  
"I just want to be with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Gohan confessed. "They said that they are all in Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, I just wanna be with you. You're the only person I know here."  
  
"Does that make us friends?"  
  
Videl shrugged. "I suppose it does."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They walked slowly into the Great Hall and a tattered hat on a stool as well as four long tables filled with older students filled their vision. The teachers sat at the front of the room at a different table. Gohan took it all in, returning his attention back to the hat as it opened a rip near it's its brim and began to sing. To get his mind off his nervousness he looked around. When the boy looked up, though, he nearly gasped. Stretched across the ceiling was a perfect picture of the night sky.  
  
"When I call your name put the hat on you head and sit down an the stool." Professor McGonagal told them after the hat had completed it's song about the four founders. She began to read. The hat yelled out the name of a house for each student wearing it.  
  
"Albenta, Kaley!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Arney, Shelia!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bucklin, Richard!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The sorting went on, the first years getting more and more nervous as the hat continued on. After several names, one of the boys that had shoved the two out of the way on the boat was called to the hat. "Fay, Moran!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Gohan shook his head. This was too much. "Hail, Adam!"   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Satan, Videl!" Videl took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She felt slightly queasy.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Son Gohan!"  
  
He stepped nervously up to the stool, allowing the hat to fall over his eyes and block his view of the school. His lack of vision made him uneasy, but he still had his other senses.  
  
"You're a jumpy one, aren't you." The hat sounded amused.  
  
"You TALK!" Gohan gasped softly.  
  
"Of course. Now, let me sort you."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Hm…You are an interesting one, aren't you, boy…" The hat msued. Gohan didn't like the thought of it digging around in his head. "Loyal, very smart, well, that rules out Hufflepuff. Hm…you aren't particularly sly…don't want any gain for doing things. I'd say that rules out Slytherin. That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You are a difficult one…Oh—wait! What's this? A Demi Saiya-Jin? I didn't know those existed! Well…this changes things! I'd say it's definitely GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Gohan removed the hat and rushed over to join Videl and the others. "Wow, minna-san! That was nerve wracking!"  
  
Harry laughed and Ginny agreed. "I know, but it works very well. Are you please to be here?"  
  
"Hai! Is there food?"  
  
Ron laughed. The weeks Gohan had spent with the Weasly's over the summer allowed them a good look at his appetite. "They'll even be able to fill your black hole of a stomach!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"No way!" Gohan was ready to drool. "Bring it on!"  
  
Ginny was right. There was enough to fill Gohan. And then some!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) The next chapter is in progress. But I have A LOT of responsibiliteis. I've basically taken over my youth group, and I have school reponsibilities, and a crap load of other stuff. Still, I will try to regularly update all my stuff, and get it all finished before too long.  
  
Until later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	4. Classes, Snape, and Other Things

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Four  
  
Classes, Snape, and Other Things  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh Haven't we gone over this already? Me no own.  
  
Cyblade Silver: Thank you. I think it's better too. Hope you like this chapter! And Percy'll change. Maybe. He's fun to make a toady!  
  
ChibiGyouza: I almost cried at that part of the book. But remember, Dragonballs! smriks So even if he DOES die, he can be wished back! And He is my favourite character! He's so appearing!  
  
Well, I've rattled enough there so,  
  
ENJOY!  
  
GGohan followed behind the other members of his house with a look of awe on his face. The portraits and armour moved on their own, and several ghosts passed them in the halls. Gohan watched the restless spirits of the dead in awe, eye wide with amazement. "Sugoi," He breathed.  
  
Videl nodded her agreement, her breath catching in her throat. This was beyond what they had ever dreamed before. "Gohan?" A gentle voice caught his attention. The demi Saiya-Jin glanced up at Ginny Weasly and grinned. "It's amazing, I know," She chuckled. "I felt that way too. But hurry a little faster. You don't want to get left behind and lost."  
  
Gohan smiled, lengthening his strides a little to keep up with the group, Videl hot on his heels. The line halted at the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, Ron, one of that year's prefects announcing that the only way to get into Gryffindor tower was to use the password, "Salamander," and then to portrait would swing open. The fat lady, smiling at the new students, allowed them through.  
  
Gohan thought he had died and gone to heaven. Or, at least a place with more luxuries than Earth. The decor was red and gold, with dozens of armchair and couches littering the room next to tables for studying. A fire place at one end held a roaring fire, lighting and warming the large room. Gohan looked around in awe. His entire house could have fit in this one room with space to spare!  
  
"Is everything here big?" Gohan asked in awe. "I've never seen such a big room in my life! Not counting the Great Hall, of course."  
  
"It's not that big," Ginny chuckled. "Look at it this way: the castle is a magical place built a thousand years ago that's been added onto for a long time. It's had time to grow."  
  
"Yeah, but still," Gohan gazed about the room, jaw dropped. "It's just so BIG!"  
  
Ginny shrugged. Neither of them said anything for a moment when Harry clapped Gohan's shoulder. "Boy's dorms are this way," He gestured up a wide staircase and grinned. "After all that food, we're all tired."  
  
Gohan laughed and nodded, agreeing. He wasn't tired, not really, but he had to appear human. The Demi Saiya-Jin followed Harry up the stairs and stopped at his room. "Thanks for helping me, Harry-san," He bowed slightly and slipped into the room. Harry grinned and continued up the stairs.  
  
  
  
It was early when Gohan woke, only about four in the morning, but he felt that he had lazed around far too much for his liking and got out of bed anyway. He was slightly behind in his training and now would be an excellent time to catch up, especially since the others wouldn't be up for a long time, two and a half hours at least, and he would be able to sneak out without risk of detection.  
  
He leapt from the window, enjoying the wind in his hair as he fell downwards in a dizzying spiral for several moments. The he ignited his ki around his body and shot towards the forest at the edge of the grounds. His energy was soothing to his mind, the power ready at a call. He launched himself into a violent dance of kicks and punches, starting slowly and increasing slowly in speed and energy until he was glowing in Super Saiya-Jin level two, and unable to be spotted by the human eye.  
  
All too soon his watch (developed by Bulma so that he could wear as a Super Saiya-Jin and the energy output wouldn't kill it) beeped in warning. He went through a quick cool-down and rushed to return to the castle before anyone noticed his absence. His hair and eyes lost their glow, sliding back into their normal black colour.  
  
He arrived at the castle, showered, and dressed in record time. When the first person walked down the stairs, Harry's friend Hermione, he was immersed in a rather thick book, "Hogwarts: A History." Hermione smiled and wandered over to where he was sitting. "Good morning, Gohan," She greeted, taking a seat. "That's a favorite of mine. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's very interesting," Gohan confessed. "I didn't know that there was so much to discover about Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Ginny told you last night, the castle is a thousand years old. It's had time to grow. Do you like it?"  
  
"What little I've seen. It's not like anything in Japan. Okassan said that in Japan, magic is older and they teach it at the temples. Not too many people have modern magic. She's kind of a witch. She can use magic, but it's not like yours. It's probably where I got it from."  
  
"Is she a priestess?" Hermione looked intrigued.  
  
"Iie. She's just versed in the art of Magic." Gohan shrugged and shut his book. "Is it time for breakfast? I'm really hungry."  
  
"I was going soon, if you want to wait. Ginny and I walk down together most days," Hermione grinned. "She's Ron's sister, really, but she and I are really close too. Best friends. The other two'll let her in someday." She sounded wistful at the last part.  
  
"It sounds like they have," Gohan pointed out. "They let her in when I joined."  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny thumped down the steps followed by a very sleepy Ron and Harry. Well, sleepy Ron. Harry looked awake enough.  
  
"Gohan's hungry," She giggled. "You ready to get something to eat?"  
  
"Yes. Even though I ate more than I should have last night, I'm STARVED!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Don't leave me here!" Videl raced after them. "I don't know my way around yet!"  
  
The others laughed and headed towards the Great Hall, stomachs growling. Gohan couldn't wait to see if breakfast was anything like the meal the night before. It was. Not as lavish, perhaps, but still plenty to eat. He dove for the food as soon as he reached the table, piling his plate high. Now, if he only had chopsticks. . . Not that he had trouble with a fork, of course, but chopsticks were his native eating utensil and he didn't have the chance of eating with them to fast and stabbing his tongue.  
  
He was still the first done, misgivings or no. And he had eaten several times more than the others. It was the Saiya-Jin metabolism. The others were awed, but only until they got their schedules. "We have double potions with the Slytherins first thing?" Ron groaned.  
  
"I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts," Gohan frowned. "Who's the teacher?"  
  
"Some one new. They didn't introduce them at the feast last night, but I'm pretty sure it's a her," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Gohan frowned. "Well, I want to know who. Come on, Videl, let's find out!" The two grinned at each other and raced off, leaving the others in the group laughing and shaking their heads.  
  
"I have History of Magic first, so I had better go too," Ginny smirked. "Got to get a good seat to sleep in! Back of the room, right by the windows. The you can lean on the wall!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed as Ron nodded. "Unfortunately, you can also daydream about being outside and away from his class."  
  
Ron laughed but Hermione shot them a Look. Which would have been very effective had her lips not been twitching. The trio waved at Ginny as she left, then got up to go to potions in good humour, despite the rough morning ahead.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning, class," A short square woman with rigid brown hair set in fat curls looked over Gohan's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
No one responded to the greeting, all too confused. "I said good morning," The woman snapped. "When I say that, you answer, good morning Professor Umbridge, and then we will start the lesson."  
  
Gohan blinked at her, watching her call roll and absently answered, "Here," at the sound of his name.  
  
"Good," The lady chirruped, "It seems everyone is here. Now, you all need to put away your wands. These are practical lessons."  
  
Gohan raised his hand, "My Okassan said that the only way to learn is to practice. Are you saying we don't DO any of these until the exam?"  
  
"If you know the theory behind something, you should have no trouble. Besides, what's going to attack you now? There are no threats."  
  
"Like Cell?" Gohan pointed out. "No one knew about him."  
  
"Do not speak unless I call upon you. Now, I want you to read pages one through sixteen right now and I want a foot long essay next class on the matter covered there." She smiled.  
  
Gohan waved his hand again. She nodded to him and he frowned at her. "But Okassan said that--"  
  
"Are you implying that your 'okassan' knows more about magic than I do? You are obviously muggle born--"  
  
"Not really. Okassan is my mom. But she's not a muggle. She's magical too. So's Baba, the fortune teller. She's master Roshi's sister. And then there's Dende and Popo and I know they can do magic. And they all tell me that I have to practice things to learn them."  
  
"And I bet this Dende you speak of is oh-so-very important," Umbridge snorted sarcastically.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "He's only the guardian of earth. Now, King Kai, he's my Otousan's trainer and the West Kai, now HE'S important. Of course. . . He tells my Otousan the same thing."  
  
That little tidbit of information made the professor glow red with anger. "Detention, Mr. Son. And no more back talk or lies!"  
  
Gohan frowned and may have argued a little further, but Videl shut him up with a look. Subdued, he waited for the bell to ring, got the information for his detention, and headed to his next class. Double potions with Slytherin.  
  
The teacher wasn't too scary looking, nothing at all like Ron had described him. He had greasy black hair that fell to his chin and sharp black eyes that promised a tongue lashing to those that did not listen, and he carried himself with an air that made many students feel inferior just by looking at him.  
  
Except for Gohan, the entire class was frightened. Gohan, however, turned on the Son charm without meaning too. He was intrigued with the hawk faced man, curious about him. "Potions," The man began as soon as the class was seated, "Is a delicate art and I expect that few of you dunderheads will excel. I will write the ingredients on the chalk board as well as the directions for a simple shrinking drought. I assume you can figure things out from there?"  
  
Gohan shrugged and nodded, watching the page number to the potion appear on the board as well as the other things. Gohan pulled his book out, thumbed through the pages and began setting up. He knew that this was like cooking, something he liked to do and his mother encouraged, and so he treated it as a recipe, checking and double checking measures, stirring directions, and ingredients.  
  
"What are you doing, Mr. Son?" Snape demanded, growling at the Demi Saiya-Jin as he double checked the ingredient in his hand.  
  
"Making sure this is what I want," Gohan told him innocently. "It would be a shame to mix up two ingredients because I got careless. Okassan told me that that's what often goes wrong in cooking and it's best to take the extra time to check twice, so I thought it would work well here too."  
  
For once, Snape was shocked. This eleven year old sounded so mature for his age, actually thinking things over before doing them, and at the same time, he seemed four times more innocent than any of his other class mates. There was no taint in his eyes, no darkness in his smile, just something genuine that Snape had not seen in years. It was too bad Voldemort would steal that from the boy.  
  
"Five points, Mr. Son, for showing you have a brain," Snape could scarcely believe the words leaving his mouth.  
  
"Arigatou sensei!" Gohan grinned. "You know, sir, you're actually very nice."  
  
Snape frowned and almost said something, but shook his head. He could do that later. For now, he had the puzzle of Gohan Son to work out.  
  
  
  
Gohan giggled and made his way back towards the Gryffindor dormitories to tell Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron about his day. He and Videl had separated at the great hall because she had wanted to run through some katas and he had done his earlier, and would probably go out again that night.  
  
He was at the corridor before the one he wanted when someone shoved him backwards, almost making him fall. Gohan recovered in record time, falling into a defensive stance and glaring at the attacker. It was the silvery haired boy from Diagon Alley. "What do you want?" Gohan snapped annoyed at being caught by surprise.  
  
"Revenge," The boy replied. "No one messes with Draco Malfoy and gets away with it."  
  
Gohan flicked a hand in a rude gesture that he had gotten from Ron and made a face. "Am I supposed to be scared of you, Draco Malfoy?" The Demi Saiya-Jin sneered.  
  
"Every one is. My father--"  
  
"You are hardly your father," Gohan smirked. "So, what are you here to do? Threaten me? Talk me to death? Fight?"  
  
"I'll hex you if you don't stop talking." Draco snarled. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am SO frightened," He informed the teen sarcastically. "Are you ready to shut up and leave? Or must I kill you to get peace?" His appearance changed again, for a moment, and Draco blanched slightly, backing away.  
  
"I'm just telling you, mudblood, that you had better watch your self. The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to people like you!"  
  
"You can tell your oh-so-cuddly master Moldywarts, or whatever the hell his name is, that I fear bricks more than I fear him. I've fought things that would make you wet your pants and won. Go home to your Daddy, Pureblood," He spat out the title like a curse, "and whine to him. I really don't care."  
  
Gohan whirled and walked away, black eyes narrowed in rage. And then he was gone. Draco stood in the hall with his mouth open in shock wondering what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Gohan knew he couldn't go back to the common room now and so he was aimlessly wandering around the castle for several minutes before he ran into Professor Snape. Quite literally. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" Gohan quickly helped the professor to his feet and blushed. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I noticed," Snape sneered. "Perhaps you would like to share?"  
  
"It was nothing, sir," Gohan waved a hand. "One of the students thinks they're better than the others. Some mule called. . . Draco? Yeah, Draco. He threatened me, told me the Dark Lord would get me."  
  
"And you said?" Snape was intrigued that no harm had come to the boy.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell him that Moldywarts --or whatever the hell his name is-- could shove it up his ass, but I didn't think that would go over very well," Gohan chuckled slightly. "So I told him that I don't fear his master any more than I fear bricks."  
  
"You wanted to tell the Dark Lord WHAT?" Snape paled.  
  
"His ideals suck," Gohan informed the teacher flatly, "and he can shove them up his ass and help out the stick that seems to already be there, but I didn't think that would go over well, like I said."  
  
Snape was torn between laughing and taking points. Not only had the boy told him exactly where he thought the Dark Lord could put his ideals, and seem more than happy to help, he had also called him MOLDYWARTS. That had certainly never happened before in his life, and Snape couldn't decide what the best course of action was. But his Mark began to burn so he dismissed the boy and hurried off. He could ponder it later.  
  
?   
  
Voldemort was not pleased with news that anyone had to bring, and Snape hardly thought that he would like what he was about to learn from the potions master, but the look on the Dark Lord's face would be too much to pass up. When Voldemort turned to Serverus for an update at Hogwarts, Snape sighed mentally, preparing for both laughter and pain.  
  
"There are several who don't seem to fear you, milord," Snape bit his lip to keep from laughing. "He is but a mudblood, but he has a rather. . . unflattering nickname for you, milord."  
  
"Do tell," The Dark Lord intoned silkily. "And what is this child's nickname for me?"  
  
Serverus thought HE could make the word child sound like a curse, but Voldemort was much better at it. "M-moldywarts, milord."  
  
"Moldywarts?" Voldemort raised on dark brow. "And did this. . . BOY say anything else?"  
  
"He said that, and I quote, 'his ideals suck and I would tell him to shove them up his ass to help out the stick that seems to already be there.'" Snape had to forcibly hold back his laughter. Gohan had said it so innocently and with SUCH conviction!  
  
"Foolish mudblood," Voldemort murmured. "But he is not my main concern. I shall have to speak with this. . . child myself."  
  
Snape gave a sigh of relief. Voldemort was either to shocked or to amused to curse him at the moment. He was relieved when that meeting was called to an end and without further adieu, he apperated back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Well, I have something to adress (besides my apologies for taking a long time to update). I got a comment from a reader on the last incarnation of htis story that Gohan had a lot of that whole woe-for-me thing going. He just lost his father by a mistake he made. I'm keeping it very in-character for something of that magnitude to happen. I know this from. . . let's just say personal experience. And Snape is NOT very OOC. He is intriguied. He wants to know what makes this kid tick. Something in Snape recognizes a knidred soul. This is how I think he would react. So, no complaintes for me? (the reviewer was for the previous chapter 15 and you'll recognize the review if you look it up. It's rather long.)  
  
Thank you! Review, please!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	5. Dreamscape

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Five  
  
Dreamscape  
  
Disclamer:   
  
Lady Foeseeker: Do I own Harry Potter?   
  
*Shakes magic 8 ball and eagerly awaits answer.*   
  
Magic 8 Ball: There is no chance in hell.  
  
Lady Foeseeker: Well, dammit!  
  
Goddess-of-hell: Oh, don't die! I'd feel awful! Here's a chapter to revive you!  
  
NikoKijo: Gohan has a complex character in the fact of what he feels. There is also no reason he should feel as he does. It's a very illogical thing but that's actually how it is. Call it personal experience, k? I didn't take it as a flame. It was nice to know! Thanks!  
  
hiro: *sweatdrops* The name Saiya-Jin is taken from the kanji. It's not actually translated into English. You are reading the Japanese version in the romanji alphabet.  
  
shishu: I'm develpoping character relations more through dreams and flashbacks. I've never doone it and want to try! Hope you don't mind this story being a bit of my guinea pig!  
  
chibigyouza: Chichi's magic has more to so with her being daughter of the Ox-king. Most of Gohan's magic is through his Saiya-Jin heritage. Vegita will comment on it later.  
  
Sorry that was so long. . . Well, I'm done so--  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
While Serverus was at the Deatheater meeting, Gohan the rest of the group was in the Gryffindor common room doing homework and listening to Gohan relate his tale about his little "run-in" with Draco Malfoy. ". . . So I told him that Moldywarts--what IS his name, anyway, Harry?" Gohan finally asked, tilting his head.  
  
"You called You-Know-Who MOLDYWARTS?!" Ron screeched.  
  
Gohan blinked, clearly waiting for Harry to reply to the question. "Lord Voldemort, but he was once known as Tom Riddle," Harry finally choked, holding back his laughter. Gohan had said that so innocently that he could scarely believe it. "What did you say about him, anyway?"  
  
"That he could go shove his ideals up his ass," Was the innocent reply. Harry was turning blue to hold in the laughter. "I don't find anything funny about it," The boy told him tartly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry gasped. "It's not that. It's just that everyone is afraid of him, that he'll take them over or something. He's out to get a lot of people. I'm surprised you aren't scared."  
  
Gohan offered a small shrug and glanced at Harry. "I don't see why everyone is so afraid. He can be killed or locked away or something, right?"  
  
"He's very powerful, Gohan," Harry told him softly. "No one has the power to do it."  
  
"Like Cell?" Gohan asked, propping his head up on one hand. "He was powerful and everyone thought he couldn't be defeated but he was. My Otousan--never mind."  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny gently touched his shoulder. "We know it muct be hard to think of him. I mean, especially since it's such a new thing."  
  
"But it's not," Gohan muttered, fleeing up the stairs. "I should be used to it."  
  
The rest of the group watched him run, Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. He'd have to speak to him on the morrow, since it seemed that the child wanted to be left alone at that point, but something about the boy's actions concerned him.  
  
Gohan gave into his stinging eyes, burying his face in his pillow, and cried, eventually falling into a fitful sleep, nightmares raging in his dreamland. And the lines between dreams and reality began to blur. Hits and kicks rained down on his frame, the scent of blood premeating his nose.  
  
"You let me die!" Son Goku, his father, screamed, shoving him away from his protective hold. "I should have left you with Radditz, then I wouldn't have a faliure for a son!"  
  
Gohan screamed, trying to twist out of Piccolo's grasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He screamed, struggling. "Otousan, PLEASE!"  
  
The real memory came this time, the dry desert sun pricking his skin, stretching it tight. Energy crackled around the landscape, darkening in his mind. Blurs shifted through the air, Cell and his Otousan. Gold light, his Otousan's ki energy, dimmed and Cell threw him to the ground.  
  
"I conceed," Goku had told him calmly. "And I send my son to fight in my place."  
  
Gasps of shock had swept the group and Piccolo had given his Otousan a look that promised death should Gohan die. He remembered powering up, his anger exploding him into the second form of Super Saiya-Jin, and he could remember his voice screaming that Cell had to suffer. He could remember Cell's form growing larger and larger, threatening to blow up the planet, and his Otousan's sad eyes as he told his son good-bye. Told Gohan to tell his mother he would miss her, that he wasn't coming home.  
  
He could remember screaming as he heard his Otousan gently tell him, "I'm proud of you," As he dissappeared.  
  
Gohan woke with a scream.  
  
He raced from the room, throwing himself into a chair in the common room with a book and trying to calm his racing heart. Soft footsteps caught his attention. "Gohan?"  
  
"Hi, Harry," Gohan muttered, not looking up, hoping Harry wouldn't notice his tear stained eyes.  
  
"You okay, kid?" He gently touched Gohan's forehead. "You're a little warm. Are you sick?"  
  
"Nightmare," Gohan choked. "Sorry if I woke you."  
  
"I was having trouble sleeping. You want to talk about it?"  
  
"N-not really," Gohan sniffed. "I know it's supposed to help, but it's so STUPID! It's all my fault that Otousan died and everyone think I'm supposed to feel better!"  
  
"I sure that it wasn't--"  
  
"Yes, it was." Gohan looked up, turning to face the teen. "We were fighting Cell. It wasn't Hurcule that defeated him, I did. My father wasn't strong enough, he told me to fight in his place. I--got angry at Cell, for taking away my life, making me train to defeat him instead of training with my father for fun. I wanted him to suffer like everyone else had. Cell, however, had other plans. He self-destructed but my father teleported him away first. So it was my fault because I wanted to play judge, jury, and executioner all at once."  
  
"That doesn't make it your fault." Harry pointed out. "Your dad, he had a choice. He could have left the monster there, could have let the planet be destroyed, but he chose not to. He chose not to try to teleport away before Cell exploded. He chose to save you, Gohan, because he loved you. You don't have to be in mourning for the rest of your life."  
  
"It's not easy. Everyone's always telling my it'll get better, that it's not my fault, but it feels like it WAS my fault. And it doesn't feel better! Not at all! And no one understands!"  
  
Harry shook his head, wrapping an arm around the boy. "Last year I was in a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. There were only supposed to be three wizards competing, but instead there were four. My name appeared out of the goblet as a fourth champion. The other was Cedric Diggory. You don't know him. Lord Voldemort killed him because he took the cup with me at the end. He was just in the way for Voldemort. For a long time I thought that it was my fault. I thought that it was my fault."  
  
"Harry, you didn't make Cedric take the cup--"  
  
"You didn't make your father teleport."  
  
Understanding dawned in Gohan's eyes. "You mean that--that it was a choice. That no one made Cedric or my Otousan to do anything, but they chose to do it--to help."  
  
"Well, Cedric and I did it to tie, but yes, that's the gist of it. That and it seems that you don't think of your dad all the time."  
  
"No, but then--"  
  
"You feel guility."  
  
"Hai," Gohan nodded miserably.  
  
::That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard of.:: A deep voice resonated through the room. Gohan gasped.  
  
"Otousan?!" He was quiet about it, but his voice was so hopeful. "Harry, that's my Otousan!"  
  
::You must be Harry Potter,:: The voice seemed to hold a smile. ::King Kai says you've helped my son a great deal. I thank you. Now, Gohan, you should listen to him. I did make that choice, and it wasn't your fault. I know feelings like that aren't rational, but you have to believe me. YOU DIDN'T KILL ME. I made that choice, I decided what to do. I want to to quit blaming yourself. I know it's hard, but please, try for me.::  
  
Gohan didn't trust himself to speak, so he settled for a nod instead. He felt his father's presence leave and he buried his face in his hands, crying to himself softly. Arms wrapped around him in a hug and Harry Potter gave a tiny smile. "You got to say good-bye. That's more than I did. Now, tell me about your father?"  
  
A smile lit Gohan's face as he began to tell about how he and Goku would fish. "He got eaten once, too," Gohan giggled. "He was trying to prove that fish don't eat people because Okassan was worried about me since I was so small. He just sort of sat down there for awhile, and I was watching. Okassan couldn't hold her breath that long, and then gulp! This huge fish swolled him whole. He finally had to blow up the fish to get out and Okassan nearly took off his head.  
  
"He refused to go anywere near water for a solid week, and then Okassan took her frying pan and smacked him with it and told him that if he didn't shower, she was cutting off his food supply. Otousan was squeaky clean in three seconds flat."  
  
Gohan amused Harry for nearly two hours with stories about how Goku had trained him in the room of Spirit and Time, though he didn't call it that or tell Harry what it was, and told stories about their Dragonball hunts, though he didn't tell Harry about those either. And then, of course, was the kidnapping by his uncle--outer spce part and his father's first death excluded--and other memories that Gohan held dear.  
  
Other times when they'd gone fishing, and times when they had hunted for dinosaurs. Vegita and Goku's infamous fights, the rest of the Z-Senshi and Goku and he having a free-for-all just before the fight with Cell. He told Harry about how Bulma and Goku met, and how Piccolo had trained him. There was a lot he left out, but he remembered those times silently, alone.  
  
He didn't tell Harry about the Dragonballs, or his trip off-planet. Or his alien heritage. He would, perhapse someday, but not that night. He finally fell asleep around four in the morning, and Harry smiled, gently carrying him back upsatairs and laying him on the bed in his dorm.  
  
No matter how mature Gohan occasionally seemed, he reminded himself, he was still a very insecure little boy. He knew how it felt to he was to blame for someone's death. He could understand where the child was coming from. Most people that hadn't lost anyone didn't understand that. They didn't realize that it wasn't something simple to bounce back from, and even harder when it was someone almost the same age, or a parent.  
  
He shook his head. Maybe someday Gohan would better understand what was happening, but perhaps not. He was a child right now and Harry was too tired to think on it any longer. With a final yawn, he fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning, bright and early, as well as confused. He didn't remember going back to his bed last night after he and Harry had finished talking. Harry must have carried him upstairs, he reasoned. The boy smiled when he thought about his father's message and the talk they'd had the night before.  
  
He stretched and yawned, prying himself out of bed. Then he went to train. It was still early morning, the sun shining, the birds chirping, and Gohan felt the need to blow up some landscape. This routine seemed to work well, at least, for the past several days it had, and the child was determined to keep it up as long as he could.  
  
Class that day, History of Magic, and Transfigurations, was amusing, and dinner was even better. Then the emotionally drained child flopped back on his pillow adn was almost instantly asleep.  
  
The nightmares grew steadily worse and worse, the dreams darkening and turning bloody and violent. Gohan moaned and tossed in his sleep. Had he been awake, however, he would have noticed that he wasn't the only one plauged by nightmares. The rest of the school, too, was tossing in fits and crying out.  
  
Gohan made a pitiful whining moan and curled up on his side when something warm touched his head. "It's okay, Gohan," The being murmured.  
  
"Otousan?" Gohan gave a sleepy mumble.  
  
"Hai, little one. Go to sleep, with peaceful dreams." Goku's spirit lingered next to him, and he began to sing Gohan's lullaby. Gohan gave a tiny sigh and nuzzled towards the warmth.  
  
"Is it safe?" A stoic warrior stood next to the smiling Goku. They looked ramarkably alike, even as spirits, but this lone warrior had knee-length hair, though it held the typical Saiya-Jin spikes.  
  
"You can get into his mind, now," Goku nodded. "But, Radditz--be careful."  
  
"I'm already dead, little brother," Radditz smiled. "Don't worry about me." The older warrior clasped his brother's shoulder and then he was gone.  
  
Goku gently brushed the bangs from Guhan's face. "Take care of my son, brother." Then he, too, was gone.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Gohan?" Radditz eyed the dreary landscaping warily. "Gohan!"  
  
"Otousan!" The boy whimpered. "Don't let it hurt me!"  
  
A little boy came running out of the mist, tears streaking down his face. "Otousan? Otousan!" His clothing was torn and ragged and something bog followed behind him.  
  
"Gohan!" Radditz swept him up in his arms. "It's okay. Come here, I'll protect you."  
  
"No, no!" Gohan struggled. "You'll hurt me! Like--like before!"  
  
Dawning crossed Raditz's face. This was Gohan's inner human. The vulnerable child that was hidden away when the was was fought. The weak boy that couldn't protect that which he loved. "You're father sent me. He wants me to watch over you. I'll protect you."  
  
"I haven't got a choice, do I." Gohan stated, burying his face in the dead Saiya-Jin's shoulder.  
  
"No, not really." Raditz gently cradled him, and held out his glave. "Here critter, critter, critter! Here critter!"  
  
Snarling sounded from within the mists of Gohan's mind. Something leapt out and Radditz slashed at it, cutting it lengthwise from head to foot. The animal fell to the ground, body smoking. "Dream demons," Rattiz muttered. "The king was right. Dammit!"  
  
"Did you kill it?"  
  
"Was that the only one?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good. We need to talk." Radditz was still holding the child, and plopped down onto the white "floor" of the dream. "You know that bad guy that's attacking the wizarding world?"  
  
"Yeah. Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Right, him. Well, he's managed to get a few of the older magic users on his side and he's summoning demons from the second Hell to help him. He's giving people nightmares so that he will slowly destroy their minds. The Saiya-Jins are employed to keep the demons in their proper layers of Hell and keep order. Now that Voldemort is breaking them loose, we'll be spread pretty thin."  
  
"So you're here to protect our dreams?"  
  
"This castle is under the highest alert," Raddtiz agreed. "These demons need good dreams to feed. They're kind of like Dementors, should Harry ask. Children have an exceptional amount of good dreams and memories for them to use. The more they feed, the stronger they get. Once they get strong enough, they can take on physical bodies. Then they are very difficult to kill."  
  
"I see what you're saying," Gohan mused. "They need us to become. . . alive, more or less, and you have to be here to prevent that. So. . . do you live in my mind or what?"  
  
"Not really. . . we travel mostly. There are portals we'll be using. Callia is anxious to here what's going on. She's the king's messenger, by the way, so that we can relate everything to Vejita no Ou and the Council. Which mostly consists of my father, Bardock, but that is far beside the point."  
  
"And what does my father have to do with anything?"  
  
"He's our passage to the real world. We need someone with a living heir--that's Goku and you--to help us control the portals into the school, so we can actaully get here."  
  
"Wait--my mind is a bloody CHECKPOINT?"  
  
"No! Not like that! It's just a focus. Someplace to connect to. You won't even realize that we're here, unless we show ourselves to you. You are my responsibility to keep alive and away from going mad from the dream demons. We have someone with Harry too, and his friends, and Videl. It's important to keep you all alive becuase they can aid us in the portal casting."  
  
"I think I understand." Gohan conjured a chalk board in his mind. "You need me here to put the portals here. I draw on powers from these friends, and they make the portals stronger. But why don't demons come through the portals?"  
  
"Actually, that's where your friends fit. They keep the portals closed to unfriendly beings."  
  
"Right. I'm still confused. So why on earth are you telling me this?"  
  
"So you can tell Dumbledore. We can't exist outside your mind, and we're trying to kill the demons off before they get strong enough for Voldemort to sacrifice to call forth the ninth layer deamons. The we'd have to use some sticky magic and bring ourselves to life and then we're screwed. But that's not a concern now so you don't need to worry."  
  
"Great," Gohan muttered dryly. "Just what I wanted. MORE trouble."  
  
Radditz shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "You asked for it."  
  
"I did NOT," Gohan scowled. "Can you teach me to fight these demons on my own?"  
  
"Not tonight. Tonight you still need rest. Your mind is in tumoil. Go back to your deep sleep and I'll keep watch."  
  
Gohan would have protested, but he couldn't hide the yawn that escaped. Radditz gave a tiny smile and waved a hand. Everything went black.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I would have put this out earlier, but I thought it wasn't finished. The I went back to finish it and discovered it was. -_-; Pathetic isn't it? Eh, well, it's here now! I hope you liked it! Review, please! And, as always, Flames are for s'mores.  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	6. Taste of Fear

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Six  
  
Taste of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already? You know, in the FIVE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS? Okay, good.  
  
RyukoVulpix: I know. I thought Gohan was always either to mature, or to immature. I kinda like him this way. He's a cutie!  
  
Goddess-of-hell: I love all your reviews. They make me warm and fuzzie inside to know that you only insult me becuase you love my fic! (j/k, I'm not REALLY insulted. But I am honored you like it so much!)  
  
Well, anyway, I'm done talking sooooo  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Gohan rushed to potions class, flying down the halls and trying not to be late. It was the sixth week of the school year, and Professor Snape would not appreciate him being tardy for the first time. He made it, though only just, and didn't even have time to get his things for the class out on his desk.  
  
"Mr. Son," Serverus asked silkily, "May I enquire as to why you do not have your things out and ready?"  
  
Gohan gave a little laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, I was held up by Peeves and only just arrived in time. I will do my best to rectify the problem so that it will not happen again in the future."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not being ready, Mr. Son," Was the Potions Master's reply. Gohan just smiled and nodded, taking his things out while Serverus was talking, but quietly. Serverus had to hand it to the kid, he had guts.  
  
Gohan, however, was still trying to figure out the warning that he had received from his long dead Uncle Radditz in the midst of a nightmare two weeks before. At worst the headmaster would think him crazy. Gohan sighed. He'd ponder it later. After class, when he could go outside and get a descent workout while thinking. That always helped. Vegita always said that physical exertion helped mental production. Bulma had to agree with that, for a Saiya-Jin at least, and Gohan found it to be true as well.  
  
The mindless work of potions didn't do anything for him in that regard, so he firmly locked the thoughts away until he could better deal with them. Serverus gave him an odd look and Gohan offered an embarressed smile and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
He sped outside, hoping to allivate some of the tension that had built up over the course of the day. His power crackled and he reveled in it's feel, the lightening coursing across his body, muscle and sinew standing out as he pushed his ki to the limit. With a scream, he trasnformed, going from regular Saiya-Jin to second level Super Saiya-Jin. He could feel the power screaming through his veins, feel it washing over over, consuming as he reveled in it's glory.  
  
Unfortunatly, he wasn't the only one there. Two startled gasps caught his attention and he whirled to see Serverus and Videl staring at him. Videl had managed to land a dentition and Serverus had needed some potions ingrediants from the edge of the forbidden forest, and so he had taken over Videl's detention and they stood there, staring.  
  
"Um. . .," Gohan gave a tiny smile. "It's not. . . well, okay, maybe it is. . ."  
  
"The Delivery Boy!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"I am not," Gohan protested, floating easily to the ground. "Your Otousan is such a liar!"  
  
"He is not! He's the greatest man alive! He beat--!"  
  
"Cell, I know. Except, he didn't." Gohan let out a derisive snort.  
  
Serverus blinked. Where had the innocent child he knew from class gone? How had he changed his appearance? And what was going on?  
  
They never had a chance to find out. "How dare a mudblood mock me! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light rushed towards Gohan who instinctivly let off a ki blast in retaliation. The acidic green light of the curse broke around him, soaking up the energy he'd thrown at it. Gohan let out a war cry and grabbed both Serverus and Videl and racing to the castle.  
  
"We need to talk to Dumbledore!" Serverus grabbed their arms. "NOW."  
  
"What did I do this time?" Gohan wondered aloud as Serverus drug him and Videl to Dumbledore's office. He paused at the gargoyle trying to remember the password and then drug the two children up the stairs.  
  
"Albus!" Serverus shouted. "I have something important to tell you! Now!"  
  
The headmaster rushed in, immediatly notincing the two first yearstalking quietly to the painting. Fawkes gave an odd sounding screech and launched across the room towards Gohan. Gohan giggled and caught the bird, trilling something happily. The two men stared in shock. "What--what did you do?" Albus finally asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just said hello. Dende taught me. He knows all the languages on earth. Have you ever heard Snake? It's soooo cool! I can't speak it, but Dende does and he says stuff in it sometimes."  
  
"You just--spoke to Fawkes?" Albus stared. Serverus was doubly shocked. Gohan had not only BLOCKED the KILLING CURSE, but had SHOCKED Albus Dumbledore! "And why did you three come racing into my office like something was wrong? I have never known you to over-react, Serverus."  
  
"Voldemort was in the Forbidden Forest, Albus. He was after Gohan. And Gohan just stopped the killing curse."  
  
"That's immpossible, Serverus, and you know that."  
  
"What's the killing curse? And what do you mean I blocked it?" Gohan looked at the other two, and Serverus briefly wondered when his hair had gone from blonde to black.  
  
"That green light," Serverus replied.  
  
"Oh, that." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Oh, that," had obviously not been what Albus had been expecting. "Oh, that," was for things like a person wearing two different colours of socks, or Hagrid drooling over some very new and extremly dangerous creature. "Oh, that," was not used when a first year student blocked the killing curse.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Oh, that'?!" Serverus demanded. "You just blocked AVADA KEDEVRA! That is not something you just say, 'Oh, that,' too! We all nearly DIED!"  
  
"That was supposed to be a KILLING curse? Oh come on, Professor, my OKASSAN could do better than that! That was the weakest attack I've ever seen! How was something like that supposed to KILL me? And even if it did, don't you people known anything about dragon balls? I'd be back in a week anyway!"  
  
"Gohan, you can't come back from the dead," Serverus sighed. "I wish that wasn't so, but. . . you just can't."  
  
Gohan wore a look of annoyance. "I know that you can't just poof and come back, that's silly. But there are things to BRING you back. Provided, of course, it's within the Dragon's power."  
  
Three blank faces stared at him. "Um. . ." Serverus shook his head.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Now is not the time to explain. I'm not supposed to mention it anyway. If Voldewart goes after them, I'll tell you. Because I will know, I assure you."  
  
"Voldemort, Gohan," Dumbledore chuckled. "Most people in this world won't say his name, and flinch when others do. I'd hate to think what they'd do to hear you do THAT to it."  
  
"He's an ugly fucker, though," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Language, Mr. Son."  
  
"Sorry, but that oban is one ugly son of a bitch."  
  
"Mr. Son," Serverus gave him a warning look. Gohan chuckled. But shrugged and looked slightly abashed. Videl looked form one to the other, obviously confused.  
  
No one explained what was happening. "I need to know how you blocked that curse, my boy," Albus finally said, steepling his fingers before his face. "There is only one other known to have survived it."  
  
"Does it hurt one's body?" Gohan looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"No, they look like they've gone to sleep. But, no one can say for certian they didn't. No one is entirely sure how the curse works." Serverus shrugged.  
  
"That's not surprising given the way I THINK the curse works," Gohan agreed after a moment more of thought. "It attacks the person's Ki, that is to say their life force, and breaks it down some how. But I overloaded it with my blast because I have such a high concentraition of power. It would never be able to take it all, not with how much I have. The blast I threw must have made it react. . . Dende might know. Or Popo. They could probably help more than I could."  
  
"Attacks the person's ki? What kind of crap is that?" Videl decided to break into the conversation, but she was still confused. "People can't control KI! That's like. . . the earth having three suns!"  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Gohan shrugged. "I've got to write Dende. I have a feeling things are going to get very sticky very soon. Especially if my dream was any indication."  
  
The headmaster frowned at the boy, but nodded all the same. "I would think it is time for you two to go to bed. It is later, after all. Serverus, please escort them to Gryffindor Tower. Then, I think research is in order."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," Serverus nodded, and the two japanese children bowed slightly before hurrying after the irate potions master.  
  
Gohan just kept his fingers crossed that he was dead wrong about the meaning of his dream.  
  
Voldemort frowned, pondering the situation, and absently swirling the drink he had picked up around in it's glass. Something odd was going on. How did that little boy manage to block Avada Kedevra, and without using a spell?  
  
"Wormtail," He barked out, still annoyed for the thought not occuring to him earlier, "Bring me Rosier."  
  
"Y-y-yes, M-master," Wormtail stuttered out. Voldemort growled, smirking inwardly as he watched the little oaf race towards the fireplace to call the death eater.  
  
Rosier was the best reasearcher they had. In fact, the man was the same one he had looking for ways for Voldemort to achieve immortality. Oh yes, Voldemort nearly cackled, this would be good indeed.  
  
A sharp face appeared in the fire, thin and sallow with a receeding hair-line, heavy brows, and a sharp nose. A face not even a mother could love, Voldemort had long ago decided. The man was ugly. But he did good work so Voldemort couldn't eliminate him just yet. That would come later, after he ruled the Earth and had everyone under his command.  
  
"I have found something for you, Milord," The man said, beofre Voldemort could even open his mouth.  
  
"Oh?" Voldemort leaned foward slightly.  
  
"There is an old Japanese legend about these objects called. . . dragon balls. You must collect seven of them, and then a dragon will come forth and grant you a wish. Any wish at all, as long as it's in the Dragon's power. Apparently, however, this legend has more than a little base in fact. The legend, it seems, it completely true."  
  
"Is that so?" Voldemort hummed, allowing a small smirk to play across his features. "And how do we find these. . . Dragon Balls?"  
  
"When they are gathered together, they take a year to recharge, and from what I've managed to get a hold of, they were used within the last year, but next May or so, they should be ready to use. There is a company in Japan that has something called a Dragon Radar. My brother said that the head of this company is Muggle, but her husband may be magical. We might be able to talk him around."  
  
"Interesting. Now, I need information on one Gohan Son."  
  
"Of course, Milord. Anything else, Master?"  
  
"Yes. Tell McNair that he better find a better way to control those dream demons. It seems that the light side has connections in high places. My informant tells me they actually have the Hellmasters guarding their dreams. Some one in that castle is important to a higher-up, and I don't mean a mortal one, and I want to know who!"  
  
"Yes, milord. I shall do so right away."  
  
"Good."  
  
What Vegita had been expecting to happen that day was his normal routine. Spend time ALONE in the gravity room, go talk to his mate over breakfast, begin to teach Trunks the finer art of fighting WITHOUT his mate finding out, then play with him for a time, go back to training for another hour or so while the brat's grandparents were over, the go visit his mate, then eat, then shower. . . do some "other activities", then go to sleep.  
  
What he HADN'T expected, was for two men in black robes and white skull-like masks to come banging on his door. In fact, he hadn't even been expecting company, but when one's mate ran capsule coperation, unexpected company wasn't exactly unexpected.  
  
"What?" Vegita demanded, crossing his arms, clearly annoyed.  
  
"What do you know about the magical world, Mr. Briefs?" One of the asked, voice silky and smooth.  
  
"Enough to know that you are part of it," Vegita snapped. "Now, what do you want? You have intrupeted my training."  
  
"We need the Dragon Balls," The second explained.  
  
Black eyes narrowed. "What for?" No one came to their door asking for the Dragon Balls. And even if they did, they weren't likely to get what they wanted anyway. Kakarotto's brat still had the four star, Dende kept the seven star, Piccolo had managed to get a hold of the two star, and Vegita himself had a hold on the five. They weren't likely to get them without good reason.  
  
"We need to wish for something."  
  
They were met with a look of annoyance. "That much, I think, is quite obvious. What are you going to wish for?"  
  
"We need to bring some one back to life," The second broke in after a pause.  
  
"Stop lying to me," Vegita growled. "I can smell it. Now, what do you really want them for?"  
  
"Our master desires immortality."  
  
"Good for him. Get out."  
  
"If you don't give us what we want, we'll go after your wife."  
  
"If you go after my wife, not only will she not be harmed, I will invent a very painful death for you. And then, after I have slowly tortured you to death, a. . . comrade of mine that has high connnections, will ensure a painful eternity in hell for attempting to hurt one of his best friends."  
  
"Avada Kedevra."  
  
Vegita met the curse with a ki blast, and reduced the curse to a harmless light and the caster to dust. His friend gulped and apparated away before Vegita could threaten him with the same fate. And then carry it out. It was rather dissappointing for the Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
Vegita then turned to the phone to call his mate. Then he called the others. Something very fishy was going on and he wanted to know what.  
  
(A/N) Erm. . . I meant to get this up a week ago, actaully. Then my internet died. So it wasn't really my fualt you had to wait, honest! dodges nasty rotten vegitables hey! Watch it! You might give me amnesia and make me forget my plot!  
  
Review, please? glances at sign that really should read, "Be Kind to Geeks, Feed the Author.  
  
Lady Foeseeker


	7. Dragon Balls and Demons

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
Part Seven  
Dragon Balls and Demons  
  
Disclaimer: No ownies!!!  
  
John, the visionary: It's not often I get such a long review! I have indeed read book 5. Several times, in fact. But not everything that occors in book five will happen here. And I added the glare scene. If fit in very well in another part that happens this chapter!   
  
SS2 Megami-sama: Eh. . . well. . . is this one here good?  
  
Omi-Tak: You insult me? scrtaches head if you do, don't worry about it. I may rant, but my memory isn't very good and I don't remember being insulted a few minutes later. Hee hee!  
  
Liaranna: I'm glad I was good for something! I would really like to read it if you'd let me!  
  
RyukoVulpix: I considered that, but no, it's not going to be. Ki and Magic are going to be different, however they can work very much together. PLOT HINT!  
  
Phoenix: The tail will be explained in due time. No one knows he has one, yet!  
  
To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews! Now, without further ado. . .  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed and re-read the letter Vegita had sent him. These Death Eaters seemed to be a more serious enemy than he had thought. Vegita already knew about the dream demons and the masters of hell, Gohan had told Dende, and he had informed the others. Now, the half Saiya-Jin knew he had no choice. He had to tell Dumbledore about the Dragon Balls.  
  
Which was why he was standing outside the entrance to the headmaster's office, wondering what on earth he was doing. The gargoyle, staring at him blankly, was irritating him, but there was no way he could remember the password, so he would just have to wait. Of course. . . he COULD just threaten the thing. A smirk crossed his features and he formed a ki blast on one hand. "If you don't move, I shall turn you to dust," Gohan smiled a little to happily for the Gargoyle's comfort, but the hunk of stone was--to Gohan's disappointment--saved when Dumbledore walked down the stairs escorting some wizarding official in a pinstripe robe.  
  
He quickly dispersed the ball of ki, hiding his hands behind his back, and glanced at the man with veiled curiosity. "What was that?" He asked, as the other wizard walked away.  
  
Dumbledore jumped in surprise. "Gohan!"  
  
"Hello, sir," Gohan bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for coming so suddenly, but I have a matter of the utmost importance to speak to you about."  
  
"Sure, just come with me to my office." Dumbledore waved him up the stairs. Gohan rushed in and glanced around, trilling a soft greeting to Fawkes before turning back to the headmaster.  
  
"This could take some time," Gohan looked a little embarrassed. "And it concerns the dark wizard that's been terrorizing the country lately. Voldemort, right?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore sat down, looking at the child with a slight smile on his face. "Would you care for some tea, then?"  
  
"Yes, please, sir." Gohan agreed, getting his thoughts in order.  
  
Dumbledore called one of the house elves, and, with a sharp crack, tea appeared on the headmaster's desk. Gohan looked surprised for a moment, then smiled at the headmaster as the older man poured them both some tea. "Now, my boy, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well. . . What do you know about aliens?" Gohan wrung his hands together nervously.  
  
"We've had several encounters over the past few years, haven't we?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course, they've all been located in Japan. But what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"I'm not. . . human. Well, not entirely. I'm half human."  
  
The headmaster blinked. "Half? What is the other half?"  
  
"Those aliens that came to visit earth about five years ago? They were after my Otousama and I. He's a full blooded Saiya-Jin, and I'm a half blood. My mother is human. One of them, Vegita, who is the prince, is still around, married to my Otousama's best friend, Bulma. He was visited the other day be wizards in masks. He described them as Death Eaters. They were after the Dragon Balls."  
  
"What are Dragon Balls?" Dumbledore steepled his hands together before his face.  
  
"There are seven of them," Gohan explained. "When you gather them together, you can make three wishes, as long as it's within the Dragon's power. You can wish for nearly anything. Strength, love, power. . . immortality."  
  
"And Voldemort is after these legendary Dragon Balls because of this," Dumbledore frowned. "What is the odds that he will succeed?"  
  
"At this point? Not high. Bulma's the only one with a way to find them, and Vegita said they aren't giving that away, not to mention the fact that four of them are already found and in one of the Z-senshi's protection. In fact, I have the four star here."  
  
At Dumbledore's blank look, Gohan added, "Each ball has a different number of stars ranging from one to seven. I have to ball with four stars."  
  
"Who has the others?"  
  
"Vegita has the five star, Piccolo has the two, Dende's watching the seven star, and I, like I said, have the four star."  
  
"Can all of these people protect themselves and the balls?"  
  
"Aa. Vegita's sent out a warning already for them, and since none of them are human, Dende and Piccolo are Namek-Jins, and Vegita is the other Saiya-Jin."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "This complicates things," He rubbed his temples. "What are you doing with one of these legendary things?"  
  
"It was my Otousama's. A legacy, I suppose you could say. But there's more to it. Voldemort has been summoning Dream Demons. My uncle--one of the Saiya-Jins that attacked me--is one of the gatekeepers in hell. The Saiya-Jins work as the Keepers of Hell, the king, Vegita's father, is the Lord of Hell. They've been protecting our dreams so far, but Radditsu–my uncle–says that Voldemort is calling the Demons so that he can use them to attack the castle. Wear us out, then attack when we can't defend."  
  
"What is allowing this?"  
  
"That's what I don't know. I've written Dende, but so far he hasn't replied."  
  
"Could he be in danger?"  
  
"No, no. Dende is the Guardian of Earth. If Voldemort can reach him without invitation, then we have no hope. But Dende will have to invite him, eventually. It's the rules." Dumbledore offered the child a slightly blank look, but nodded for the child to continue. "Dende should get back to me soon, though. Until then. . . we shall have to wait."  
  
"Thank you Gohan. But I do have several questions."  
  
"Like everyone else, Headmaster. And while I will answer them truthfully, I can't honestly say that I can answer all of them. Some things are better left to surprise."  
  
"Very well. But I would like to know why you sound so resigned to this war, Gohan. You are a first year, and you are not required to fight."  
  
"Headmaster--" Gohan cut himself off, eyes growing sad. "It is in a Saiya-Jin's nature to fight. We live for battle. And I, even more that most, feel the responsibility to protect this planet. I had to fight against Cell, Vegita, Nappa, and Radditsu. You must understand that I HAVE to fight. It has nothing to do with whether or not you are forcing me. I took an oath, to Dende, to my family, to my friends, that I would fight and die to protect this planet. And I will do it here as well."  
  
Albus knew he was old, but this child was too. Not that he really could be called a child any longer, Albus supposed. The aging headmaster sighed. The boy was right. He had a promise to keep.  
  
"--Can't keep this from Harry much longer, either." Gohan had added. "It's his destiny."  
  
"I was hoping to allow him to keep some part of his childhood," Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Headmaster--as much as I wish that could be--I think that it is already far to late for that. Harry needs to know before he makes mistakes. So he doesn't make a mistake like mine. Something that truly can't be fixed." Black eyes turned teary.  
  
"What did you do, Gohan?"  
  
"What do you know about Son Goku?" Gohan finally asked. "He was my hero. My best friend. My father. We were always together, training, playing, just. . . together. He was my favorite person in the whole world. But he was a fighter. Saiya-Jin blood ran through his veins. And he pain for my mistake. With his blood."  
  
The headmaster looked at the boy, truly LOOKED, for the first time. He didn't see an eleven year old now. Now he saw an ageless warrior, one of those rare people that was just born with the ability to fight. Harry was one of those, but he had not yet mastered the skills. Now, it seemed that he would have too. Albus sighed again. "Thank you for the information, Gohan. I will tell those that fight with me about it."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. But--remember--you have to train Harry too. He's the biggest target, and something may happen that he will regret, no, that BOTH of you will regret if he doesn't receive the proper training."  
  
"I will keep that in mind, Gohan. But now, it grows late. Go to bed, child."  
  
"Yes, headmaster," Gohan bowed and left, a trail of energy crackling behind him.  
  
Albus looked on, eyes sad. "What kind of world did you live in, Gohan, that make you grow so old so quickly?" But Gohan, who was already down the stairs and in the hall, didn't reply.  
  
Harry sighed, glad his detention with Umbridge was over. His hand, still dripping with blood, hurt something terrible, and he hoped desperately that it wouldn't get infected. "Harry?" Gohan nearly ran him over. He paused, then sniffed the air. Blood. "What happened? Did you get into a fight?"  
  
"What?" Harry looked at the first year in surprise. "No! What makes you think that?"  
  
"I smell blood," Gohan told him, offering a crooked smiled. "And it's your's. So I thought you were in a fight. With that Malfoy boy."  
  
"No, I had a detention with Professor Umbridge. What are you doing out so late, kid?" Harry glanced at the small eleven year old and hid a smile, wondering if he'd ever really been that short. The boy glared at the teenager, scowling slightly.  
  
"I had to talk to the headmaster and--what happened to your hand?"  
  
"Umbridge." Harry replied shortly. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, no! Here!" Gohan dug in a little pouch on his side and pulled out what appeared to be a small bean. He broke it in half and handed it to Harry. "Eat this. It'll help."  
  
"What is it?" Harry eyed the bean suspiciously.  
  
"It's a Sensu Bean," Gohan smiled. "A friend of ours, Korrin, grows them. He sent me the latest batch with Vegita's letter so I could use them when I train. Sometimes I accidently hurt myself or something around me. They heal any injury, though they can't bring back the dead."  
  
"Always a good thing to know. Why did you break it in half?"  
  
"Conservation. You didn't need a whole one, you aren't that badly hurt, but a quarter of a bean just won't work. We've tried. You've got to eat at least half. And if your hand keeps bleeding like that, you'll be in trouble. Humans just don't have a lot of blood to throw around. So eat the bloody thing already!"  
  
"Yes sir, Gohan, sir!' Harry laughed slightly, and Gohan did as well. He popped the bean in his mouth, crunching down on it. It was fairly tasteless, which surprised him slightly. Then, he looked at his fully healed hand and grinned. "You said this would cure everything?" He was suddenly somber.  
  
"I don't know about EVERYTHING," Gohan admitted. "Anything physical that we can see, yes. Why?"  
  
"I have a friend that has Lycanthropy, and we've been looking for a cure. I was just wondering if it would work."  
  
"Dende might know, and Korrin surely would. I'll have to ask." Gohan smiled and shrugged. "We could always feed it to him and see what happens."  
  
"No!" Harry looked horrified. "What if you killed him?"  
  
"We'd wish him back," Gohan looked unconcerned. Harry gaped at him and shook his head. Gohan shrugged. Harry didn't understand, yet. But Gohan would have to explain it sometime. He would do so after Dumbledore began to train the teen. Which would, hopefully, be sometime very soon.  
  
The next day found Gohan and Videl in the library, curled up with books and trying to do their potions homework. It wasn't due until the next week, but Gohan didn't really want to leave it until last minute, just in case something came up. Gohan sniffed the air and shot straight up, eyes growing wide.  
  
"What on earth?" He excused himself to Videl, and slipped slowly through the rows of books. The smell was growing stronger and stronger. A wolf? Gohan blinked as he recognized the scent, and kept creeping slowly forward.  
  
A man was standing next to one of the bookshelves, a large book weighing heavily in his hands. He was small, maybe five feet, five inches, with graying brown hair and gray eyes ringed with gold. Gohan sniffed again, noting that the man also had a thin frame, and patched robes. He appeared to be very poor. But his scent was what intrigued Gohan the most.  
  
"Why do you smell like a wolf?" Gohan asked.  
  
The man jumped, startled. "Who are you?" He put on hand over his heart, as though to slow its racing. He was bony, Gohan noted, as though he had not had a decent meal in a time.  
  
"Watashi wa Son Gohan desu," The boy bowed slightly. "Who are you? And why do you smell like wolf?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm helping the Headmaster with something. What are you doing, sneaking up on people like that?"  
  
"Why do you smell like wolf?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"I'm a werewolf," Remus finally said. "Are you happy, now? You can run away screaming as soon as you like."  
  
"What's wrong with being a werewolf?" Gohan blinked. "Do wizards have some weird obsession with people that are different? Hagrid scares people too."  
  
"He has an excuse," Remus muttered. "I suppose my answers don't suit you. Fine, then. Come with me, and you may ask the headmaster."  
  
Gohan grumbled something in reply, but followed the man along anyway. He was getting tired of visiting the Headmaster about EVERYTHING! He wasn't a child. Okay, maybe his AGE was that of a child, but his MIND was not! He tagged along next to the tired-looking man, glancing over at him every few seconds and sniffing him discreetly. This had to be Harry's friend--the Lycanthrope. No surprising, he supposed, but how did it all work?  
  
The walk to the Headmaster's office was quiet, with Remus refusing to say anything to the confused youngster. They were almost there when they ran into Snape. And for Gohan's part, it was quite literal. "Sorry, sir!" Gohan rose to his feet, blushing a bright red while Remus laughed.  
  
Serverus glared at the boy, his darkest and nastiest glare. He had just returned from a Death Eater meeting, and his meeting with the Headmaster, and he hurt all over from the cruciatus curse. And NOW this BOY had the nerve to run into him!  
  
Gohan blinked innocently, then smiled. "You know, you're not half as scary as everyone says. You're glare isn't THAT bad! I mean, VEGITA'S is lots worse. See?" Gohan did a fair impression of Vegita's glare-of-sudden-and-painful-demise as opposed to Snape's glare-of-certain-doom.  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head. "I think Gohan won that round, Serverus." His eyes glittered, and Serverus would have pouted if he hadn't been in the company of a student and a rival. As it was, he school his face expressionless, and rose to his feet, dusting his robes off and retreated to his rooms.  
  
Gohan tilted his head slightly, staring at the retreated figure, then shook his head. "He's strange," Gohan commented. Remus just shook his head a second time and lead the eleven year old to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Remus! how is your research going and--Gohan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"He smells like a wolf," Gohan grumbled. "And he says he's a werewolf, then he told me I was allowed to run away screaming, and THEN he told me we were coming here because I asked him about werewolves."  
  
Dumbledore laughed at the boy. Gohan had been acting like an adult the night before, but now he was truly acting his age. "Many magic users are afraid of werewolves, Gohan," Dumbledore explained. "And most people cannot sniff out a werewolf. We don't have heightened senses like you do.  
  
"Remus, this is the boy that told me about the Dragon Balls."  
  
Remus's eyes grew wide, and he whipped out parchment, a quill, and ink. "Tell me EVERYTHING you know about them?" He asked, nearly drooling at the thought of getting more information.  
  
Gohan began to laugh, shaking his head. "You need to ask Piccolo for that. I don't know a lot about them. I wasn't even thought about when they were created."  
  
Remus sighed, biting his lip. "That's the problem. There is next to no information on them ANYWHERE! I've found them mentioned a few times, described as powerful objects, and they've been described, but there is no mention of what they are truly capable of!"  
  
"What they're capable of? Nearly anything. It just has to be in the Dragon's power. His name, by the way, is Shenlong. But most everyone calls him the eternal dragon."  
  
Remus was writing furiously, and looking rather delighted, then looked to the Headmaster. "What are we going to do about Voldemort going after then?"  
  
"Gohan says that it's not very likely he can get his hands on them all, and call the dragon. Gohan has the four star here, and a few of his friends keep some of the others with them. In fact, one of them has had the Death Eaters pay him a visit already. They tried to kill him, but he ended up turning them into little more than ash particles."  
  
"WHAT? But--the killing curse--"  
  
"Doesn't work on Vegita. Or me. Or a lot of my friends." Gohan grinned. "We're too powerful. We can make the curse backfire. I think it has something to do with our ki, because from what Headmaster Dumbledore has said, it separates or takes the ki--which is our life force--form the body somehow. A decently powered blast deflects the curse, and anything Vegita's likely to be using will kill the caster as well. And probably anyone with about a hundred feet of him too."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "That's good news. And Serverus told me that the Dark Lord is upset. He's been punishing all of his Death Eaters for not finding anything about the Dragon Balls."  
  
"That's why Professor Snape was in such a bad mood! Oh, now I feel bad. He glared at me, and I told him his glare was horrid!" Gohan hit himself in the head. "I'm such a baka!"  
  
Remus laughed. "You should have seen the kid, Albus! He glared back at him too. Told him that he didn't do it right! Nearly wet myself, it was that scary, but it was so funny!"  
  
Gohan pouted. "I was just showing him Vegita-san's glare. He doesn't have to be upset. I have to go apologize! I feel just awful! Oh, and Headmaster? Harry and I think there may be a way to cure lycanthropy. Have these Sensu beans that Korrin grows, and they're supposed to heal anything physical. I've written him and we're going to see if they can fix that, too! Of course, if not, we'll just call the Dragon and wish it away."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the boy, and Remus knew that his mouth had long since unhinged. "I'm going to go see Professor Snape now! Bai bai!" And then the little half Saiya-Jin was gone.  
  
Dumbledore managed to over come his shock after several moments. "Well," He commented, "that was interesting."  
  
Remus offered him an incredulous look. The headmaster had no idea.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Sorry about the wait. I was having trouble with the last part. Gohan took a vacation and Remus. . . well. . . he's just being irritating.  
  
I hope you liked it, and Review, PLEASE! And, as always, flames are for S'mores. And, if in your reviews you'd like to contibute choclate, marshmallows, or graham crackers, I shall invite you to share with me!  
  
I love all my readers! Thanks for your support!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	8. Apologizing

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
  
Part Eight  
  
Apologizing  
  
Disclaimer: Erm. . . Haven't we been over this before? I thought we had, at any rate. Wrong initals, and if I really did own, I'd be like Ranma.  
  
Jessie: Am I a mean author that never updates? Well. . . considering, I hope not!  
  
Kait: I did not invent the word Lycanthropy. It is the actual "diagnosis" of Remmy's condition. He's a werewolf, and, therefore, a Lycanthrope.  
  
Jonh, the visionary: Well, read and see! And I'm slowly reading your fic. It's good! For those of you that don't know, it's a LotR/Rurouni Kenshin fic, and I adore it. I jsut haven't had time to finish it. GO READ! coughshamelessplugcough  
  
ChibiGyouza: Radditz will be a reoccouring character, but not until things heat up a little more.  
  
Liaranne: I would love to read your story, if you send it to me, my e-mail is on my profile. Yes, I am still working on my DBZ/X-Men crossover. I will be updating that soon, but probably not in the next week because I will have no access to a computer. The chapter is, however, nearly finished.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!  
  
And, now,  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Gohan rushed towards the dungeons, hoping to find Professor Snape before he went to sleep. From what he had learned about the crusiatus curse, it was very painful, and the teacher would surely be one large ache in the morning. Of course, that was if Gohan didn't give him the other half of Harry's sensu bean, which the man was sure to need.  
  
He made it to the dungeons in record time, racing around in Super Saiya-Jin form and hoping his speed was great enough that even if someone did manage to see him, there was no way they would be able to identify him. He stopped rather abruptly at the potions classroom, sniffing around for a strong trail, and following it slowly down the hallway, hoping to find the professor's bed chambers.  
  
He managed and stopped at the portrait of a snake wrapped around a handsome wizard, tall with dark green robes, silver hair, and golden eyes. "Excuse me, sir?" Gohan tapped the painting's frame to get the portrait's attention.  
  
"Hello, young one. How may I help you?" The portrait looked at him, the golden eyes seeming to see right through him.  
  
"Is this Professor Snape's personal quarters? I need to talk to him." Gohan put a hand to the portrait's edge. "I did a bad thing, and I really want to apologize."  
  
"Apologize? I have not yet seen a student that willingly apologizes to the one that lives here. I believe he is known as the 'greasy git'?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "He can be mean in the classroom, but he's not that bad. I mean, he hasn't tried to kill me yet, so he tops Vegita-san on the nice scale. But he glared at me and I told him he was doing it wrong, and I need to apologize, because he was only upset because he'd been under the cruciatus curse, and I can help him if you'll just let me talk to him," Gohan said in a rush.  
  
"I will tell him that you would speak to him, it he allows. And I will mention you have something for the pain."  
  
"Oh thank you very much," Gohan bowed and sat back to wait, smiling happily to himself. Several minutes passed before the portrait opened.  
  
"What do you want, Mr. Son?" Serverus snapped, still hurting and still annoyed.  
  
"To apologize, sir. I didn't mean to make you mad--or hit you, which surely must have hurt--and I have something to help the pain." Gohan dropped his head and refused to look the man in the eye. "I mean, I didn't know about you, but it was still very wrong of me to tell you that you cannot glare and then give you a nasty one myself. That just is mean and--"  
  
"Enough, boy. Come inside before you get caught and my reputation is destroyed." Serverus stepped away from the door, allowing the small demi Saiya-Jin to enter. The portrait swung shut behind them and Gohan looked about.  
  
The rooms were nice enough, a decent sized sitting room, and three doors that Gohan supposed lead to a bed room, bath room, and a laboratory. The sitting room was decorated in dark forest greens, grays, and other such colours, giving the illusion that they were deep in the woods beneath a canopy of trees.  
  
"I like your sitting room, sir," Gohan complimented, then handed him something. "This is a sensu bean. A friend of mine, Korrin, grows them, and it should fix all the aches that the curse got you."  
  
Serverus sighed, cracking his back and looking skeptically at the bean. "I'm getting to old for this," He grumbled under his breath, not realizing that Gohan had extraordinary senses.  
  
"No you aren't!" Gohan patted his hand. "You're just out of practice. Otousan wasn't any older than you. . . though he wasn't exactly human either. . . okay, Okassan isn't any older than you, and she's doing just fine."  
  
"She's not going into a death trap every time she sets foot outside this castle, either," Serverus growled, annoyed that the boy had heard his soft confession, and was surprised when the child did not tease him for it.  
  
Gohan tilted his head. "Eat the bean, Professor. You'll feel better. And I won't tell anyone that you're actually really nice. I mean, you do have an image to maintain."  
  
"How gracious of you, boy," Serverus sneered. "Just like you won't tell anyone I'm actually human?"  
  
"That's not fair, sir. Think of the secrets I've been keeping! I won't betray you! Who'd listen to me, anyway? Besides, I like you well enough. And not to mention the fact, why would I want to ruin you anyway? I hate old Moldy as much as you, and I don't want to blow your cover."  
  
Serverus looked at the boy in shock, absently popping the bean into his mouth and crunching down on it. He could feel the hurts receding rapidly, then slowly stretched. "Thank you, Mr. Son. Now, I do believe you should be getting back to your common room, and looking properly cowed about seeing me?"  
  
The boy offered a small smile, and bowed quickly. "Just tell me if you need another bean. Korrin's sending me a new batch soon, and while I shouldn't throw them around, you really can't afford to have your physical and mental capacities hurt. They need you. But--I do have one question."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"What does the crusiatus curse feel like?"  
  
Serverus looked at him, surprised. "It's a bit hard to describe, but it's like. . . your nerves are on fire, all your bones are breaking at the same moment, and. . . you can't just comprehend the pain it brings."  
  
"Then let me feel it."  
  
"No." Serverus frowned. "You are eleven. You can't have a high tolerance for pain."  
  
"I do. But more than that, I need to know if I can counter it."  
  
"I could get sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Then I'll ask Dumbledore. But I need to know. I can counter Avada Kedevra. I need to know if I can counter this!"  
  
Serverus glanced around. "Not here. Not now. Talk to the headmaster, then we'll deal with it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Gohan bowed, and swept out the door. He was going to figure all this out.  
  
  
  
Gohan did indeed talk to the headmaster, even convincing him that feeling the other two unforgivables cast on him was needed. He had to know if he could cast them off, and what they felt like. The headmaster was forced to agree with his reasoning, which the old man felt was the unfortunate part. And he had to begin training Harry too.  
  
Remus and Sirius were recalled to the castle, and told to live in the shrieking shack. They would be the ones to train him, along with Serverus. A necessary evil, but not one that Albus had to like. Harry managed to convince the man that Hermione and Ron would be in the dangerous situations as well and also needed the training. What was worse, the three trainers agreed.  
  
That was when Gohan arrived, and pointed out that he was joining them, whether or not the headmaster liked it. He was going to teach them martial arts, and they were going to teach him magic. "I'm in the line of fire as much as they are," Gohan pointed out. "More so right now because I have a dragon ball. And what's more, I have connections to the people that have the others and the means to find them."  
  
Albus looked on in defeat. "He has a point," Serverus had to agree with Gohan. "I mean, he's not exactly a child, Albus, and he says he's fighting in this war. Better we prepare him than he get in the way."  
  
"Why must you be right?" Albus asked later, talking only to the air, once everyone had left his office. "I wish I did not have to make these decisions, and that I didn't have to do this."  
  
Fawkes only trilled in response, offering the aging man no comfort, because there was none to give.  
  
  
  
A week after his conversation with the headmaster, Gohan was excitedly running to the common room. Videl was with him and she couldn't know that he and what everyone had long since dubbed the "Gryffindor Trio" were going to get extra training from some people that Dumbledore knew.  
  
"Why are you so excited, Gohan?" Videl picked up on his exuberance despite the fact he had tried to hide it. Of course, Gohan was just like his father in that aspect, he never could keep a secret.  
  
"I can't tell you, Videl. Long story. Don't ask, please?" Black met baby blue in a pleading gesture. "If I could tell you, I would, though."  
  
Videl's eyebrows shot into her hairline and she frowned at the Demi Saiya-Jin. "Gohan, I really want to know! Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I told you, Videl, I CAN'T. I don't all of what's going on, yet. Don't ask, please? I don't want to get into a fight over something I can't help." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Fine," The girl sighed. "We never got together to train either. You promised to teach me some martial arts that my otousan didn't. And I want to know how you can be better than he is when you're younger, anyway."  
  
"You're Otousan's good, Videl, but everyone I know is just better. Nothing personal, that's just how it goes." Gohan shrugged. "But I've got to go. We'll talk when I get back, okay?"  
  
The girl pouted, but nodded all the same knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore straight answers out of the other child. Gohan grinned at her, making her heart melt, and raced off, catching up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione within the span of a few heartbeats. "I can't wait to see what we learn next!" Gohan eagerly rubbed his hands together, and floated up next to Ron.  
  
"Gohan," Ron complained, pushing the boy to the ground so he'd walk. "You know I HATE it when you do that."  
  
"Gomen. But I'm so excited! I have a question, though." Gohan tilted his head slightly. "If that Umbridge woman isn't letting anyone do the spells, what are they going to do if they get attacked? There's no way for them to practice the spells, and they aren't getting the extra training we are."  
  
"We're going to start a club for that," Hermione whispered to him. "Umbridge doesn't get it, but we'll help the students in secret. Right under her nose."  
  
"That's awesome, Hermione!" Gohan whooped, swooping around them in glee. "I can help too! I'm an expert martial artist, and I can show them some moves that will help in a duel if they ever lose their wands! And I know how to sword fight too, if you want that."  
  
"Where did you learn sword fighting, kid?" Ron frowned.  
  
"Bulma figured I should learn it, and it kept me occupied once on a really long trip." Gohan sat back in the air, then flew up much higher as they approached the forest. "Let's go. No one's watching."  
  
The three older students broke into a quick run while Gohan sped up as he flew, expertly dodging trees. "We're here," Harry called at the clearing Dumbledore told them to stop at.  
  
"Good!" A tall man with long black hair and bright crystal blue eyes stepped out, grinning. "Finally!"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry threw himself into his godfather's arms as two other men stepped out of the dark woods.  
  
"This is no time for reunions," Serverus spat as Remus looked on in amusement.  
  
"Lighten up," Gohan told the dark man, "You never knew what tomorrow will bring, be it life or death, and the present is no time for regrets." The boy smiled at him, genially.  
  
Serverus grumbled. "We're going to start with hand-to-hand combat, though from what I have seen, Gohan is more than proficient in that regard."  
  
"Let's find out," The one Harry had called Sirius cracked his knuckles. "Come and get me!"  
  
Gohan didn't bother to power up, he would show that off later, and attacked Sirius faster than the human eye could follow, taking him down in a flying tackle and catching him in a choke hold the man couldn't break out of. "I'd say Gohan wins," Remus told the other coolly, and Sirius made a face at him.  
  
"Obviously. Now the other three, while I show Gohan the other two unforgivables. Then Remus can grill him for more information." Serverus drug Gohan away from the group, and sat the child down.  
  
"The first unforgivable is the Imperious Curse," He told the boy. "It takes over your mind. You can throw it off with enough will--Potter can do it, but Weasley seems more susceptible to the curse." Gohan nodded and Serverus cast the curse on the child, who blinked at the dreamy feeling it invoked. The surprised blink made the feeling fade.  
  
"What should I feel?" Gohan asked, looking surprised.  
  
"A dreamy floating feel," Serverus replied, then looked over. "You aren't under it."  
  
"I was until I blinked. Maybe it's because of my Saiya-Jin blood? We have some mind powers and it would make sense that it would be harder to control us."  
  
"Perhaps," Serverus muttered. "I will have to try something else later to see if that matter is, indeed, true. Now, the second curse is the crusiatus curse. You saw me after it was cast, and if it is on a person long enough, it can drive them insane." Once again, the death-eater-turned-spy waved his wand and cast the curse on the boy, as Gohan had asked.  
  
Gohan's muscles tightened and his back arched. His energy began to slowly power up around him, his feet lifting off the ground a centimetre at a time. At first, Serverus thought it was nothing, but after Gohan's hair flickered from black to gold several times he knew that something was happening that he had never before seen, though he had heard other students whisper of the golden haired child no one knew.  
  
Gohan gasped and his eyes snapped open and looked at Serverus, oddly blank and dead in a frightening shade of teal. Gohan let loose a cry of pained rage and the curse. . . snapped. That was the only way the man could describe it. He could feel the pressure until the curse broke. "It works to turn your ki against you," Gohan panted, falling roughly to the ground. "It's really hard to counter, and probably best if you didn't. Do it again."  
  
"What--"  
  
"DO IT!" Gohan shouted. "I have to know--if--just do it."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
This time there was no flickering, no nothing. Gohan's eyes teared up, but other than that, the child did not waver. It took much less time for the curse to snap this time, than the one before. "It tries to turn your ki against you, and so the 'good' ki and 'bad' ki begin to fight. If you accept it, then it doesn't hurt nearly as much. It was harder to throw off when I fought it that when I accepted it as a part of me."  
  
"Great," Serverus answered dryly. "Just what I always cared to know."  
  
Gohan laughed slightly and shook his head. "It has promise," Was all he'd say on the subject past a comment that he would have to write Vegita, Bulma, Dende, and Piccolo.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus were demonstrating several different fighting techniques to their charges before Snape took charge of them and they had to begin teaching Gohan much more advanced spells. Once they'd heard of Umbridge, they immediately began to plot ways to help the students in the castle out, and even Serverus was on their side, knowing what, exactly, the Dark Lord was capable of. The students needed the lessons, and had to be able to defend themselves.  
  
"Switch!" Gohan exclaimed, bounding into their clearing. "Professor Snape says that he has to teach you how to handle pain and distractions."  
  
The Gryffindor trio groaned but walked towards the Potions Master quickly, knowing better than to anger him. "What are we going to work on first?" Gohan plopped down next to Remus, in the air, and looked at him with bright black eyes.  
  
"That is really rather disconcerting," Sirius pointed out. "We wanted to teach you how to handle a dementor, but we need Harry for that and he can't miss his lessons right now, so we'll have to do that later."  
  
"Instead, you are going to learn how to disarm someone--without removing any body parts. This is a simply spell, and we need to teach you how to control your magic, as well."  
  
"Is controlling magic like controlling ki?" Gohan wanted to know. "Because if it is, that makes it really easy."  
  
"We would tell you, but I don't know anyone that can use ki," Sirius shrugged. "We can experiment a little. Most people cannot do extreme amounts of wandless magic, however, you and Harry may manage. Harry is very powerful, and your Ki may help you manipulate your power to the point you can focus it without a wand."  
  
"Wait--so the wand is just the focus?" Gohan stared at them, thinking hard. "If that's the case, then it is much like ki! Only. . . Ki can be focuses with the hands and it takes more than that to do the same with magic. . ."  
  
"We're going to use this lesson to see how you manipulate your ki and what magic you know so that we can build a course based off of that," Remus told him, stepping back. "Show us?"  
  
Gohan shrugged, powering up to his highest level. The two wizards stared in shock. "This is Super Saiya-Jin, level two," Gohan told them, sighing. He gestured to his golden hair and teal eyes. "These show up no matter what Super Saiya-Jin form you take," He explained, the directed their attention to the odd blue "lightening bolts" that were crackling over his body. "This indicates a level two transformation."  
  
"Okay," Remus was taking notes, though Gohan wasn't too sure on what.  
  
The boy built a ki blast in one palm, explaining that using a blast like the one in his hand was how he had held off Voldemort and destroyed the killing curse. The he shot it and took out a few trees before throwing it upward and out of the solar system. "Not hard, not complex, and totally out of range for a large portion of the human race." Gohan smirked.  
  
The other two had their jaws on the ground in awe. "Is that how you disarmed Avada Kedevra?" Remus managed to ask, eyes wide. "I mean, that blast?"  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't a Super Saiya-Jin at the time. I was just in regular form. You know, black hair, black eyes, that sort of thing."  
  
"I see." Remus was, once again taking notes. "Do you think we could learn to counter the killing curse? What made it work?"  
  
"I think the killing curse affects the body's ki," Gohan frowned, rubbing the back of one hand as he thought, a gesture he'd made for year. "It kind of. . . tunnels it out of your body, and destroys it, at least, that's my theory. But when I blasted it, it gave it ki before it got to me, so it thought it hit something."  
  
"That can't work," Sirius mused. "Because the curse stops when it hits things, anything. It won't go through walls, and it can go around things to follow someone either. I do think you're right about the ki part, but other than that, I'm not sure."  
  
"I don't know much about this whole magic thing," Gohan reminded them. "I am a first year, after all. But Professor Lupin looks like he has an idea."  
  
"I do, kid, thank you." Remus smiled at the boy and nodded. "Training is over for the night. we've been here for about three hours."  
  
"Three hours?" The Golden Trio had arrived in time to hear the final statement, and it was Harry who had shouted. "Bloody hell, I'll never get my homework done at this rate!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, I've got this on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday mornings, I've got Quidditch on Tuesday and Saturday mornings, I've got this Defense Club Hermione Ron and I are starting on Thursdays, and then I've got occulmancy on Saturday nights!"  
  
"Yeah, you're screwed," Sirius agreed. "I'd say skiv off, but Remmy here would kill me, so the next best idea? Learn to do it in your sleep."  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry moaned, burying his head in his hands. "Can the year get any busier?"  
  
"It's possible, I'm sure," Hermione replied. "I don't recommend that you tempt fate. She doesn't like it much."  
  
"No comment," Harry grumbled, but raced for the castle. "I've got an hour before curfew," He shouted back. "I can get something done! Bye!"  
  
They stared after him, then Gohan shook his head. "I've got work too. I'll see you next lesson." Then he, too, left.  
  
"He's something else," Sirius commented.  
  
"I'll say," Remus agreed, shaking his head. "Well, things to do, places to go! Bye!"  
  
Sirius stared after his friend for a moment, then sighed. Something was up, and Remus wasn't telling. Which meant Remus was off to library. Which meant that's exactly where Sirius had to go. And Madame Pince HATED dogs. He sighed, and shook his head, transforming without a thought. One word summed everything up rather nicely, he thought.  
  
Damn.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Okay, so this is a bit of a filler chapter, we get them from time to time. And I know some of you are going to tell me that, "Dumbledore would never allow Gohan to be placed under the Cruciatus cruse!" Well, He agrees with Gohan, and he knows Gohan's right. And he'd rather Serverus do it that someone else that Gohan would ask. So, Dumbledore is really not out of character, and I knew what I was doing. Besides, the kid knowling destroyed and Avada Kedevra. I, personally, would think he'd be able to hanlde a little pain.  
  
Review, please! And, as always, flames are for s'mores.  
  
Love you all!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


	9. Dementor's Dreams

Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jins Power  
Part Nine  
Dementor's Dreams

Sk8er7: I know. When I mentioned apperating to Hogwarts in chapter four, I meant as close as he could get. Sorry about the confusion.

John the visionary: Gack! I'm so behind in your story! I kept meaning to read it at school, and had no time (it's on my alert list now, so that was helping, except I was so behind I kept deleting the e-mails) and I forgot about it. Which is bad, because I like it. pouts E-mail me if possible and tell me to get my rear in gear, please. Thanks!

To all my loverly reviewers: Um. . . school takes much time. I have apologies and announcments on my bio, please check it out. I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would not be wondering how on earth I'm going to pay tuition next year. So, yeah. . .

Without further author babbling, please,

ENJOY!

> >

"So let me get this straight," Videl pouted. "You're going to a meeting I can't come too?"

"No, this is one you CAN," Gohan grinned. "This is the you-know-what that Harry's starting because Umbridge is an old cow."

"Gohan," Videl scolded, "That was rude! True, but rude."

Gohan shrugged and smiled at his best friend. "It's really neat though, isn't it. This club?" His rather untactful change of subject had Videl rolling her eyes, but she allowed it because she knew that Gohan couldn't use tact to save his life. Something that he said he'd gotten from his father. She smiled, and packed away her homework.

"So what's the when and where?" She asked in Japanese, as they were both wont to do when they were talking only to one another, or when homesickness for their own country and customs got strong.

"It's in the Room of Requirement. Hermione said that she and Ginny would help us, because it's got to be a secret. They met in the Hogshead last Hogmead weekend, but I couldn't go, they wouldn't let me in, so they told me about it. But Hermione told me all about it, and she said that we could go. There's going to be a lot of Gryffindors there. And others."

"That's interesting. I think I'll go. Where should I meet Ginny?"

"In the common room at half past seven tomorrow." Gohan smiled, than waved at his friend. "I've got to talk to Professor Snape, so I'll see you later."

"Okay Gohan," Videl waved him off, grumbling that she never saw him anymore. Which was true. With all his training, Gohan almost never saw anyone besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Which would have been okay, except he liked Videl and Ginny and would have like to actually speak to the two of them past greetings in the hallway. Well, he would see her at the meeting and could talk to her while they worked, if nothing else.

He waved to her and rushed away, sensu beans in hand, and eyes glittering with happiness. He had an idea for a potion and he wanted Serverus's thoughts on the matter. Unfortunatly, he ran into someone else on his way there.

"Mudblood," The Slytherin Ice Prince sneered.

"Hello, Malfoy." Gohan bowed slightly. He had been rude to the blond for their last encounters, which he couldn't say he felt bad about, but he wondered what the blond would think of this complete turn around. He smiled. "How have you been?"

Draco stared at him. "I've been just fine," He managed, trying to mask his surprise.

"That's good." Gohan smiled. "I think that perhaps I've been rude, and my mother would have been after me with a frying pan had I acted like that at home. I'm sorry about that."

Draco blinked. "That's. . . okay. . ." His features morphed into a suspicous look. "What are you trying to find out?"

Gohan tilted his head. "I'm supposed to find out something?" He blinked and shook his head. "Why do you think the worst of everyone? Me, Harry, the Weasleys', half the school? Do you think they're all out to get you, or what?"

"Of course not. I don't think anything like that," Draco frowned. "Why the interrogation? You can't find someone else to bother?"

"I could, but I didn't know I was bothering you. I just wondered, anyway. It couldn't hurt to answer, right?" Gohan smiled up at the taller teen with the Son Grin and Draco found himself taken in by the child's innocence.

"I don't like them. Potter thought I wasn't worthy of being his friend the first time I met him, chose a Weasley over me, and then he became friends with a mudblood. It was insulting!"

"You mean you were embarresed," Gohan said softly, touching the older boy's hand. "It's not like no one else has been turned down to be friends before. Look into Harry's past, and Ron's, and even Hermione's. You might be surprised at what you find, and what you need to learn about them and yourself."

Draco jerked away. "Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood. What do you know?"

"He may know a lot, Mr. Malfoy," Remus Lupin said in passing.

"Werewolf!" Draco snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some research to do in the library, and the headmaster said that Snape should have my potion. But, as I said, he might have a point. What do you know of muggles, anyway? Not much, if anything, like most of our race. But look up 1945 in muggle history, Mr. Malfoy. You may find it. . . interesting."

Draco glared at him. "What do I care what the muggles did? They couldn't hurt me."

"Unless they used the nuclear bomb," Gohan said softly. "You may want to look it up, Draco. You might be surprised." The boy then turned to Remus and smiled. "May I go with you? I have a question on my homework."

"All right. Come on then," Remus smiled gently, and began to walk away.

"Think about it, Draco," Gohan called, then both were gone.

"Needed saving?" Remus asked, and chuckled slightly. "What was your question?"

"I had a question for Professor Snape about the homework he assigned. We have a plant near home that might be useful in the potion because it's healing properties are very strong. And, besides that, I have something I need to have some tests run on."

"I see. I'll take you there, then. I need to speak to Serverus as well."

"Okay," Gohan bounced along side the thin werewolf. Moments later, they arrived, and Remus sighed.

"Serverus?" Remus knocked at the door.

"I'm coming you st--" He opened the door and stopped. "Gohan?"

"Sorry, sir. I'll wait until Lupin-san is finished. I'm not causing any trouble, am I? I just had a few questions."

"We will be done shortly," Serverus agreed, eyeing the boy warily. Gohan smiled and nodded, then made himself comfortable in the classroom until Serverus was done talking to Remus. Remus left holding a smoking goblet, and his face held a slight grimace. Gohan tilted his head, then made his own face at the scent he picked up from the goblet.

"Should you be drinking that?"

"It's Wolfsbane," Remus replied, making a face. "It helps control my transformations, and lets me keep my mind." Then the werewolf shrugged and left, casting a wave to Gohan over his shoulder.

"And you wanted something?" Serverus sneered.

"Un! See, we have this plant around my home that helps with the healing of small wounds. I don't know how it will react to the rest of the potion, but it might be able to take the level of potency up. . . here, I brought you a sample. Okassan gave me enough of the stuff!" Gohan handed over the small bag. "And I brought you two sensu beans to expirement with. Don't waste them, I can't give you more until they new batch comes in because we didn't want to have to stretch them too far. And Harry thought it may actually be able to cure Lycanthropy."

Serverus took them bean, then frowned. "I will look into it. Remus told me you had a talk with Draco?"

"He's nice too," Gohan smiled, tipping his head slightly. "He really is! No one gives him a chance, is all."

"Right," Serverus sighed, then shook his head. "I'll look into the potions. As for you, Gohan, you need to go back to your dorm. Curfew will be soon."

"Okay," Gohan bowed slightly. "Thank you for looking into it. And I will befriend Draco. I know he needs friends."

Serverus shook his head, and opened the door to his office. "Go."

"Oyasumi nasai." Gohan bowed, then was gone. Serverus stared after him, shaking his head. Gohan was a special boy, that was no mistake. The was that he could switch from sweet to deadly, young to old, all these were signs of a warrior. What Serverus didn't understand was how he could be so innocent and so neive. It just didn't make any sense.

Gohan skipped along the hall way, happy he had spoken to the somewhat snarky potions master. He was in a good mood, odd since he had faced the Defense Professor earlier that day for class. His nose wrinkled at the thought as he hurtled down the hall. Remus might get a new chance at life, he didn't have to worry about the Dragon Balls, at current, and Harry said that Voldemort was confused as to what to do with the balls anyway.

All he really had left to discover was a way to bring the dead Saiya-Jins to the physical plane of Earth so they could help with the growing Dementor problem. There was enough Dementors massing at the gates to earth that they needed constantly watched, and some were slipping into the dreams of both the students at the school and other witches and wizards. Gohan sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure what the rules for spirits were, especially the Lords of Hell. Or the King of Hell, for that matter. He would have to write Dende again, and hopefully get some answers. And maybe a way to get letters to the guardian of earth that didn't take a month. Sure he could pray to the small Namek-Jin, but Dende couldn't answer his questions, and it still took forever to get the answer anyway.

"Hey, Videl!" Gohan waved to the girl and slowed to a halt beside her. "Where are you headed? Professor Snape said that Cerfew was soon."

"I know, but I needed a break from homework," Videl wrinkled her nose. "It was making my head spin. And Ron and Hermione were fighting again."

"As long as they don't kill one another," Gohan shrugged. "I talked to Malfoy too. He seems nicer than people give him credit for. In truth, I don't think he's evil, I think he was embarressed. I mean, towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And maybe me too. I did threaten to beat him up when we first met."

Videl shrugged. "That's the way life goes, I think. How's your training coming?"

"Horrible. I need Vegita here, really, because this lot can't offer the work-out I need to stay completely fit. I'm going to get fat soon!" Gohan gripped. "I mean, I can already STOP the unforgivables, sort of, and--"

"Isn't that supposed to be impossible?" Despite being unable to help in pratice, both Videl and Ginny were major assessts when it came to research. "Except for the Imperious, I mean."

"I've done it. Harry's stopped the killing curse a couple of times, but mostly by dodging it, and once thanks to his mother. Not only that, it all works on your ki. I'm not sure how yet, but if we could find the texts that tell us how they first used and what the thoughts behind them were, then it would certianly help."

"Yeah, except there are no records of them. I've look a million times, Ginny has looked a million times, HERMIONE looked two million times, and if she can't find it, then it's not there. Let's just face it. We can't find what doesn't exist." Videl crossed her arms. "And I can't wait until next year."

"Huh?" Gohan offered her a blank looked.

"The headmaster said that Ginny and I will be able to join your little club next year," Videl explained. "And I'm excited. But, anyway, I want to know more about this Defnse stuff Harry's got going."

At the mention of the defense club, Gohan switched to their native tongue and tried to explain it. "He's going to show us how to put theory into prtical application." The Gohan smacked his forehead. "I sound stupid. I don't know anything more than that. We'll just head to the room of Requirment at the proper time, okay? And if you want to know more, go bother Harry. It's his club."

Videl made a face at him, then punched his arm and took off down the hall. They would meet ever few feet and exchange blows, though they were playful with no real heat behind them, and laugh and go on a little further, headed towards their common room. They collapsed in front of the fat lady when they arrived, panting with laughter, and barely managed the password. She smiled at the two first years and swung open, allowing them to stumble inside. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked anxiously. "It's not really safe to be out after dark!"

"Videl took a walk and I needed to speak to Professor Snape," Gohan offered. "And stop looking at me like that, Hermione. You know I can take care of myself, and Snape-sensei is very nice. You're being silly. I ran into both Lupin-sensei and Malfoy too."

"I hope you don't run into him again," Ron grumbled. "He'd try to hex you as soon as look at you."

"I was nice, and he reacted in kind. He's not all evil under there, Ron," Gohan replied. "Not everything is black and white, no matter how much easier it would make things."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," The fifteen year old yawned. "And now I'm headed to bed. There's more than enough left to do in the morning."

The four nodded to one another--Harry and Ginny had left sometime ago in favour of sleep--and stumbled to their sleeping quarters. Gohan glanced around at the first years that shared his dorm. He almost never spoke to them, which wasn't entirly his fault, but they seemed to. . . childish. Gohan hadn't really been a child since he was six, and the other eleven year olds just didn't understand that. They didn't outcast or exclude him, but they were close to him either.

"Good night, Matthew," Gohan murmured to the only one away, who was sitting on his bed and reading a book. The other boy nodded absently and waved in reply, and Gohan sighed and settled down to sleep. Ron had been right. There would still be plenty to do in the morning.

Gohan found himself in the dream plane again that night, and looked around at the washed out colors, then imagined them bright and vivid. "You never tire of that, do you, nephew?"

"Hello Ojisan," Gohan greeted, turnign to smile at Radditsu. "How is everything?"

"Bad," Radditsu sighed. "We're split into too many groups, and he still keeps calling. Granted he can only call one a week, but unless we find what we need. . . then he shall be impossible to defeat."

"What are they anyway? Dementors, I mean."

"Well, as I've told you, they're demons. Second level. That's pretty powerful. Just under the Lords of Hell. The Dementors were the murders, traitors, and mutineers that had their souls locked to their corpses, They decayed and decomposed, which is why they look and smell so awful. Raising these demons boarders on nemorcracy, but no one really knows much about how they are being called. That's the problem. We though we had destroyed the only way to call more Dementors with the Book of the Dead, but it seems not."

"Book of the Dead? Like. . . Egyptian?"

"No. Like. . . Hell Plane. Someone wrote a book on how to call the spirits and stuff once they were wished back years ago. The previous Lords of Hell destroyed it, or so they said, and when we did a search, we never found it. So we don't know where he got the information."

"Folklore?" Gohan asked, thinking aloud. "Or maybe what's really on those tombs in Egypt isn't so stupid after all. Maybe there was a second on hidden somewhere."

"Those are all possible, but not likely. We checked the tombs, but they had nothing on the arts of resurrection, and all the other templed that claimed connections with the dead were bust too. And we can't sense a second book, so if there is one, it's not otherworldly and. . . shit." Radditsu banged his head onto the wall that suddenly appeared in the middle of the dreamscape. "It wouldn't be otherworldly. He wouldn't have infused the. . . shit shit SHIT."

"Ojisan?"

"The other book was other wordly because he infused it with magic so that anyone could bring back the dead. In order to use the OTHER book, the one that must be around now, you'd have to be a wizard or witch steeped in the dark arts. And that's exactly what fat head moldy is. A wizard steeped in darks arts. Shit. I've got to warn the King of Hell now, and he's NOT going to like this shit."

"Who's the king of Hell? Vegita's dad?"

"Hell no. He's the high lord of the guardians of Hell, that's us, and they call us the Lords of hell. No, the King of Hell is the same guy that's been regining since it's creation. His name is Lucifer. He's not such a bad guy, just has this odd fetish for pain. Now, I'll meet you again tomorrow. I want you to work on getting more powerful in your magic. So, pratice, pratice, pratice. Good-bye, nephew."

"Bai, ojisan. I'll see you tomorrow." Radditsu patted Gohan on the head and rushed back to Hell to inform the King Of Hell what was going on, and Gohan sighed. Things just got much, much worse.

The pat from Radditsu woke Gohan's physical body and he rushed to get into a set of robes and go speak to Dumbledore. If what Radditsu said was true, then someone was going to have to get the book back from Voldemort, and that someone was going to be in grave danger. What was worse, Gohan wasn't entirely sure that Dumbledore would believe him. The onld man hadn't seemed convinced when Gohan had mentioned the long-dead Saiya-Jin before, and Gohan wasn't too sure the man would start now. Still, then demi Saiya-Jin knew that he had to try.

"Sugar Quills!" The boy shrieked, racing up the stairs, flying rather than walking. "Professor! I have important news!"

Albus Dumbledore opened the door looking as though he hadn't slept. A quick test of his ki signature showed that such a thing was not the case, so Gohan suppsed he'd used a spell to tidy himself up. Ojisan Radditsu just contacted me!" Gohan cried. "He's discovered how Voldemort is calling the Dementors!"

"No one can call Dementors, Gohan, it just isn't done," Dumbledore sighed. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Gohan snarled. "You didn't listen to me when I mentioned the unforgivables worked on ki, you didn't listen to me when I told you I knew exactly where the Dragonballs were, you didn't listen to me when I warned you that Harry needed to know what was going on, you didn't listen to me when Radditsu visited the first time, you didn't listen to me when I told you that the focus was my Otousan, you didn't listen to be when I warned you not to let Professor Snape out to the meeting three months ago, and you didn't listen to me when I told you I knew Dende. Well I have had it! You're GOING TO LISTEN TO THIS!"

Power crackled around the small boy's frame, lifting papers from Dumbledore's desk and sending them whirling around the office in the wind that suddenly sprang up. Fawkes trilled in fright as the power continued to grow, and Dumbledore took a step back. He had heard of the power of the Saiya-Jins, but no one had ever seen it first hand, not in over a hundred years. "Radditsu-Ojisan told me that the Dementors were demons from the ninth circle of Hell. They look so bad because they are decaying corpses. He told me that the reason Voldemort is calling them is because Voldemort has a Book of the Dead that isn't steeped in magic so only a dark wizard can use it rather than anyone that comes acrossed it. Now, we have to get the book so that the guardians of Hell can close the portal and prevent any more of the demons from getting through."

The headmaster blinked at the first year, staring at the boy in awe. "I have never, in my life, had one as young as you demand things of me."

"I am a warrior, Dumbledore," Gohan told him calmly. "Not a child. I may look young, but I'm not. I can't be. Not anymore. Not for a long time."

Albus bit his lip, then nodded. "I will see what I can do."

"Good." Gohan replied, then turned and swept out the door, energy creating a sweeping motion in his clothing. Dumbledore shuddered. Gohan was powerful, possibly as powerful as any wizard, and he had not been using magic. If the boy ever went dark, there would be no hope for this planet. Not even in the form of a saviour.

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. I work on chapters whenever I can, really, but with time lacking as much as it is, I find it hard to actually just sit and write. Not having something to do is a novelty in college, I assure you all, and when I don't I like to sit and veg or sleep, two things that take what little time I possess, but often need to do since learning all that stuff for class makes my brain hurt. I will not promise to get chapters out faster during the school year, only that I do work on them and will continue to do so. Also, PLEASE check out my bio. I ahve several further announcements that you may want to look into. Beyand that, I love you all and give you hugs and the few s'mores I have (very few people flame me. I jsut can't figure out why. maybe it's the name? Lol.) And PLEASE review. It makes me spending what little time I have on these things worth it, knowing you enjoy them so much.

I love you all dearly,

Lady Foeseeker


End file.
